Memories
by azyrian
Summary: The Titans meet Karigan, a now orphaned teen, that is seemingly powerless. But a connection to one elusive criminal will bring them closer than ever expected. No couples. COMPLETE
1. Uninvited Guest

Hello my fellow readers, writers, etc...welcome to "Forgotten Memory" by me! ill prolly change the title later on, but right now its all that I could come up with! I've written one other story( other than this one) and I'm having a serious writers block on it so, yeah...! (btw, this first chapter is sort of a filler, but I needed it to get things moving.) and the italics (other than the diary entries) are thoughts in karigan's head. and this is rated pg-13 just to be safe

This wholes story is dedicated to Raven's wolf just because i can and i will...so stop asking questions and go read his story after mine!

Disclaimer: i dont own it, happee?

* * *

Forgotten Memory

Chapter One: Uninvited Guest

* * *

Karigan had settled in her room, and was now looking through an old diary from two years ago.

* * *

Dear Diary, May, 6

I met up with Jake after school again today. I helped him paint the spare bedroom at his house black and orange, his favorite colors of course. I expected him to be a little late today, considering he had his self-defense class to attend. But I was running a little late myself, and when i got to his house, i found him sitting on the front steps drawing some new way to make his robots. And yet again, his black hair was hanging in front of his right eye, completely blocking it from view. We were painting the spare room so he could actually have a place to design and build his robots and such. While we painted, we talked. About anything and everything really. Mostly i just listened to him. His voice was so silky and seductive; and yet, I'm guessing his voice could also tick people off at the ever-present calmness to it. what is really weird is that i don't even like him! I mean I like him, but just as a friend. I know a lot of girls are really rushing on him...but oh well. I wonder if he likes me? That's food for later thoughts.

Karigan

* * *

Karigan snorted out loud. Being 13 did funny things to your mind. _Well, in about a month, I'll be wondering what the hell happened._ She continued to flip through the pages until she found the entry she was looking for.

* * *

Dear Diary, June, 12

I have been violated by my closest friend. And we are friends no longer. I went over to Jake's house to help him with his robot drawings and stuff; but that wasn't what he had in mind. When I got there, he was carrying in a big box of metal scraps and such. He asked me if I could go get another box from the closet in his room. I went, and looked, but couldn't find another box; so I yelled back to him that there wasn't another box in here. Then i heard his bedroom door shut, and him reply with, "I know." I asked him what he was doing. He didn't answer, but approached me and swept me into his arms and a passionate kiss at that. I didn't object at first, I was too shocked. But then he made a big mistake. To my disadvantage, I was directly in front of his bed, and he pushed me down on top of it; with him on top of me. I tried to push him off, but considering I'm small for my age, and that he was three years older than me, that didn't work. Then he quickly tried to unbutton my shirt while I still silently protested. Finally, I had had enough. I rammed my knee into his balls and slid out from under him. I then kicked him onto the bed, gathered my things, and ran straight home. I told my mom, and she forbid me to ever see or talk to him again. I assured her I wouldn't even think about him. But now I'm not so sure that is as easy as it sounds.

Karigan

* * *

As it turned out, keeping Jake away was harder. One day, he even had the nerve to come up and whisper into Karigan's ear, "I want you, and I will stop at nothing to get what I want." Finally, Karigan's mother was tired of seeing her daughter in pain, so the two moved to Jump City. (Karigan's father had skipped town shortly after she was born. And her mother coped and became extremely independent, and passed that gene onto her daughter.) Karigan shut the diary and placed it back into the box she had found it in. "And till this very day. we have lived happy, peaceful lives." the raven haired girl said aloud.

BOOM! Karigan wheeled around, "What the--?" Another boom. Her mother screaming. Karigan ran downstairs to find a huge smoldering hole in the living room wall, and her mother half buried under drywall, bricks and the couch. Karigan ran toward her mom, "Oh shit." she said out loud. She felt for a pulse. None. _The rubble's just blocking her air, that's all. But I've got to get her to the hospital, and fast!_ The 15-year-old pulled out her cell and dialed 9-1-1 while trying to move some of the debris. She explained the situation, "Yes, please hurry. I live at 211 West 10th Street!" she gasped into the phone. _Damn, I never knew all of this crap could be so heavy!_ Karigan hung up the phone, (While the nurse on the other line protested) and felt for her mom's pulse again. Faint, but definitely there. Inside, Karigan was celebrating.

Then she heard a crash coming from the kitchen. 'Who's there?" Nothing. The teenager slowly made her way towards the kitchen. "Hello?" She looked around; still nothing. The raven haired girl crept quietly towards the back door, which was off its hinges. Then a tall, dark shadow loomed above her. Karigan whirled around only to be met by a seven-foot-tall robot with some kind of stun gun aimed squarely at her chest. "Oh, shit." The robot fired at the very same time Karigan tried to dodge it; and it ended up hitting her in the right shoulder and blasting her through the doorway where she landed sprawled on the cold, wet ground. Karigan got to her hands and knees and attempted to shake the stars from her vision. Then a large metal hand reached down, grabbed her shirt, and hoisted her off of the ground. Karigan's eyes widened as her feet failed to find safe ground. Then the moving machine spoke, "You are to come with me." Now Karigan was pissed. No one ordered her around without a good explanation. "Screw you, metal head." she spat. The hunk of junk showed no emotion, so Karigan tried kicking it. "Let--me--go!" She kicked it again. _Damn that hurts. _But instead of letting her go, the machine just slung her over its shoulder and started walking away from the house. Karigan felt extremely frustrated, and a little worried about her mother. _Where the hell are the paramedics?_

One little good thing that came from being friends with Jake was that you learned how to de-wire (AN: is that even a word? oh well...) almost anything _with _wires; and that with every robot, there always is a main system on the back of front where the robot can be shut down. Karigan looked at the things back, and to her luck, found a small button and pushed it. Two doors slid apart on the shiny, gray back. "Score." She whispered. "Ok, lets see, blue; no, red, yellow; no. Green, right on the money." Then she looked up, _Damn, this things moves fast. _

"Where are we going?" Karigan asked innocently.

"To my master." It replied.

"Wrong." And that very second, Karigan pushed the button to shut the two doors. She had been holding the green wire in the way so the sharp edges word splice right through it. The robots power system failed, and it stopped, dead, in its tracks. "We are going nowhere." Karigan told the dead droid, while jumping down from its shoulder. Then she kicked it over and pried the face plate off, just in case. Karigan then made a bee-line for her house, wondering the whole way what had become of her mom.

When Karigan arrived at her house, it turned out the paramedics _had_ come. She went up to the nearest police officer and demanded to she her mother.

"I'm awfully sorry, darlin', but you just missed them. The ambulance took her to Jump City Medical Hospital. All I know was that she wasn't doin' so good. I can give you a ride there if ya'd like." The man offered.

"Thanks, but no." She replied, while running into the house. _Screw that, I'll just drive. After all, I _did _get a permit for something like that._ She quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the keys. The practically flew to the car, and drove maniacally to the hospital.

According to the gatekeeper, her mom was in room 214. Karigan tried to wait for the elevator, but being as impatient as she is, took the stairs at a flat out run. When she came to room 214, the doctor assessing her mother was just stepping out. He held up a hand that meant for her to halt.

"Your mother is alive, but barely," he explained, "She has slipped into a coma I'm not sure she'll be able to live through. But right now, all she needs is some peace and quiet. You should go home and get some rest, you look positively exhausted. If her condition changes, I'll notify at home."

"I--I won't be at home, but here is my cell number." Karigan replied numbly. _A coma. Shit, that's serious. _Karigan slowly made her way back to the car, and then back home, thinking all the way. _That robot looked disturbingly familiar, and I know just the people who would know who sent it._

_

* * *

_

Woot! cliffie! haha... how'd ya likey that! now would you be so kind as to click that little button in the lower left hand corner that says 'submit review'? lol...plz

here's a little clip from the next chappie: "I need answers, and I believe you have them." OoO who is talking? and who's is the person talking to? OoO

P.S. i really like those line break thingys...theyre spiffy!


	2. Answers

Hello evryone! Welcome to the second chappie of 'Forgotten Memory' (mind you, the title will prolly change, I just haven't thought of a better one!) To those that reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! When I got the e-mails saying I had reviews, I practically jumped for joy! For some odd reason, I felt a little depressed earlier that night, but when you people reviewed, HAPPEE, HAPPEE, HAPPEE!!!! I couldn't stop grinning. My family prolly thought I was some mad-psycho in disguise, and that I had come to kill them all. But anywho…plz continue to review, it makes my happee!! Oh, and mind you, I'm not the best at writing conversations, so I write whatever the heck tickles me till I pee! and sorry I took soooo entirely long to update, schools been hell, but I'm now officially on Christmas break, so now I can get more done _if _my sister will relinquish the computer!

Lain: What's funnee is that I got this story idea from a dream. (It's a part that's coming the next chapter) As for my other storee, that really needs to be updated. I have about a million new ideas for it, so ill prolly remove it for awhile.

Sly-mageagain, sorry for the delay, but the good news is that I've got 3 more chapters written, they just need to be typed

Blaze- why thank you, I specialize in evil. And there's a cliffie at the end of evry chapter ive written, so…ha! Enjoy those and this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Karigan and her mother, and Jake (at least when he was younger) and to find out what that means, keep R&R!

* * *

**Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 2: Answers**

Karigan wasn't really sure what she was doing at Titan's Tower, but nevertheless, she had to find out who sent that robot. Before she came her, Karigan had stopped at home to get some sketches of Jake's robots. The weird thing was, was that she didn't know why she had. Karigan sighed, and pressed a button that she guessed to be a doorbell. Then a somewhat stern voice that hinted leadership came over the intercom.

"What do ya want?" the voice asked tersely. _Must be Robin,_ Karigan concluded.

"I need answers and I believe you have them." There was a slight pause, and Robin replied with, "Come on in." The doors slid apart and Karigan was face to face with none other than the Boy Wonder himself. He outstretched his hand, "Robin." Karigan shook it, "Karigan." Robin then nodded, turned around, and started walking.

"So what _exactly _are you looking for?" he asked.

"Answers." Karigan put simply.

"Fair enough." Soon enough they entered the living room/kitchen area where the rest of the team was gathered. When they entered, everyone's heads turned in their direction. Robin led her over to them and began the introductions.

"Karigan, the Team. The Team, Karigan. Ok, introductions; the green guy, that's Beast Boy; tall red-head, Starfire; robotic looking guy, Cyborg; and the hooded one, Raven." Karigan nodded to each of them in turn and added, "Please, call me Kari, Karigan seems to formal to me." Almost everyone nodded, but Raven sat there in an almost sulking mood. _She probably doesn't trust a lot of people; that's ok, I can respect that. _Karigan mused.

Then Robin turned back to her, "So, you said you needed answers?"

Karigan nodded, "Yes." She walked over to the island and took some papers out of her messenger bag.

"Earlier today a robot visited my house, put a gigantic hole in my living room wall and pinned my mother underneath the rubble that then sent her into a coma, and tried to kidnap me. Apparently it was trying to 'take me to its master'." She explained. Then Karigan took a deep breath and continued, "Before it could do so, I shut it down, and took its faceplate and stun gun thing. Since it looked oddly familiar, I went through some old sketches a person from my past had had me draw. As I continued to look at them, I realized I was looking at a rough draft of the robot that attacked me earlier. Here's the face plate and gun." She added. Karigan then reached into her bag and pulled out a shiny, metallic face and the stun gun, which she handed to Cyborg.

Robin was looking through the sketches. "These are unbelievably accurate. And the science behind them is extraordinary."

Karigan nodded, "I know, I drew them. But the science wasn't me."

The Boy Wonder looked up, "Who was it then?"

Karigan's face darkened at the thought of Jake. "He was once a friend." Starfire looked puzzled, "Friend Karigan, by what do you mean 'was'?"

Karigan lifted her eyes to the pretty alien girl, "To put it bluntly, he tried to rape me. But it was all good until today."

"Can I keep these?" Robin asked, looking to Karigan again.

The dark-haired girl turned to him and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But do you know who sent the machine?" Robin looked back to the papers, "I have a hunch." He responded mysteriously. Karigan took the answer in and nodded. "Just one question," the Titans' leader continued, "What do you plan on doing with the answer we may give you?"

"If my mother dies, I'm gonna kick the little buggers ass; and if my mom lives, well, I'm still gonna kick the little buggers' ass." She answered calmly.

"That works. We'll contact you if and when we know anything. Then you can start your kicking or go to the police."

"Well, here's my cell number, and you can keep all the robot crap. I also just want to thank you guys for doing this. Right now I'm not sure why you even are, but I thank you all the same." Before anyone else could say anything, the incessant and slightly annoying beeping of a phone sounded through the air and seemed to be coming from Karigan's bag. She quickly grabbed the noisy phone and answered it. "Hello? after a slight pause her face lit up, and she began to smile maniacally. "I'll be right over!" she said gleefully. Karigan hung up the phone, still grinning. _Wow, was she beautiful when she did that. _ Robin couldn't help but grin too. Hell, everyone was grinning, and even Raven seemed to grow a little less stony.

"That was my mom's doctor; he said she's beginning to wake up! I gotta go, but give me a call if you learn anything." Karigan told everyone, "And thank you so much!" She added, heading for the door.

* * *

Luckily JCMC ( Jump City Medical Center) wasn't very far away. And when you're going at about 80 on local streets, it's a lot closer. Karigan couldn't help it, her grin wouldn't go away. People that actually saw her might think she's insane or something. When she arrived at the hospital, Karigan again took the stairs to room 214. She quickly slowed down and entered her mom's room. Everything was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor and her mom's slow breaths. Karigan tip-toed to Andrea's side, (AN: yes, her mom's name is Andrea, it just took me awhile to figure out you didn't know) and grabbed her hand, holding on for dear life. Earlier, she had been on a ventilator, but now it seemed she could breathe fine on her own.

"Mom?" Karigan whispered. The raven-haired girl could see her eyes moving under pale eyelids; and then they slowly opened.

"Kari?" Andrea gasped out croakily.

"Yeah mom, I'm here, everything's gonna be ok."

"What happened?" Karigan paused for a moment to consider her answer.

"That's not important; all that matters now is that you're ok." Karigan smiled down in her mother. She had always thought of Andrea as invincible, but now that she was laying, injured, in the hospital, Karigan really began to notice that her mom was a person just like everyone else. Andrea couldn't smile, but you could tell she was happy to see her daughter by the look in her eyes. _She doesn't know I'm dying. _ Andrea thought groggily.

"Kari," Andrea croaked, "You know as well as I do that I'm not going to make it through this." Karigan's face fell, "Mom—." "Don't interrupt me." Andrea scolded softly. "I love you, you know that, right?" Tears began to gather at the corners of Karigan's eyes, and she nodded solemnly. "I love you too." Andrea attempted to smile, but was interrupted by a series of ragged, heart-breaking coughs. A little bit of blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth, and then the hand in Karigan's went limp. The heart monitor, which had been repeatedly beeping, now emitted a drawn-out, "eeeeee…" Karigan shut off the machine, stood up, kissed her mothers forehead and let go of her hand. She then wrote a simple note to the doctor telling him where he could reach her aunt Pegg about funeral arrangements. Then the teenager strode out the door, never looking back.

In the hallway, she passed Andrea's doctor. The depressed girl looked up at him, and shook her head solemnly and kept walking. She silently strode to her car. About halfway home, Karigan changed her mind and route, and instead headed for the outskirts of Jump City. The sun would soon be setting, so she would have to hurry. Karigan finally came to her destination; a small lake where she would ride her bike from her house right after her mother and herself moved to Jump City. She usually came here to watch sunsets, think, or just plain get away. Today, it was to think.

* * *

_Right after Karigan left Titan's Tower._

Silence fell between the Titans. Robin was back looking at the sketches. Beast Boy had taken the stun gun thing from Cyborg and nearly blew Star's head off; had it not been for Raven's blocking it.

The Goth then turned to Robin after Cyborg snatched the gun back from BB and was giving him a talking to. "Are you going to sit there, delaying the inevitable, or are you going to come out and say what you're thinking?"

Robin sighed, "It's Slade." Everyone beside Beast Boy didn't look surprised.

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy exploded, "It's SLADE?! As in, THE Slade?! But-how-wha?" and he was off, muttering and stuttering incoherent parts of words. Raven rolled her eyes, "Bird brain." BB stopped and changed into an elephant, "I can't be a bird brain if I'm not a bird!" Raven rolled her eyes again and if she was able to control her emotions more, would've stuck her tongue out at him. (AN: :-P heeheehee, just had to do that…)

The Boy Wonder turned to look at everybody, "I'm not sure what Slade wants with Karigan, but it can't be to catch up on old times. And whatever Slade wants, Slade gets, one way or another."

* * *

so, how didja like it? Good, good, now be a nice little pet, I mean reader and review! Not as much as a cliffie as the last, but it'll do, I think. So here's your little excerpt from the next chappie:

'Karigan gasped and tried to scream as a gloved hand covered her mouth.' OoO why is she trying to scream? OoO I only do this to make you guys come back. So now that you're really intrigued, you _have _to come back! HA! I am truly evil and LOVIN' it!!! WOOT!!! Until next the next chappie, bye!!!


	3. Jake, or is it?

Hello, and welcome to the third chappie of "Forgotten Memory" I now know that the title _is _going to change. Just not until the fifth chapter. (Yes, I have gotten that far, but the title won't make sense until then!) I have a lot of time on my hands, so I'm trying to update quickly and I decided to just kick my sister off the computer. It's a lot easier than being nice. I'm officially in the Christmas spirit now. We have almost 2 feet of snow, and my mom _finally _decided to buy a snow-blower so we wouldn't have to shovel. A long drive-way and almost 2 feet of snow is not a good combo. And I will stop rambling and let you continue reading what you actually want to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I _do_ (italics are spiffy) own Karigan, and her dead mom, and her house, and her powers and Jake when he was younger! :-P

Sly-dan did you change your username? If so, don't scare me like that! I thought I had gotten your name wrong or something…and if I did, well here it is right.

Fourthelement: thank you, that's kinda what I hoped it would be!

* * *

**Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter 3: Slade

* * *

**

Karigan sighed. That had been the longest she had ever stayed by the lake. BY the time the sun had set, it was 7:30. She sat there for another two and a half hours, mulling things over. If that robot meant what she thought it meant, then he had found her. Karigan wasn't sure how Jake did it, but finding her couldn't have been a walk in the park. Andrea and herself had moved three hours from their old home to Jump City. Right now, all Karigan knew was that Jake's machine had killed her mom, and that pissed her off. A lot.

If you had known Karigan as a child, she got angered very easily. When she was scared, that feeling would turn into anger. And when she became sad, that also on occiasion turned to anger. But when you made her just mad, that escalated to plain pissed. Then she would try to take revenge on whoever made her feel that way.

Karigan had, by now, learned to control her anger, but now she couldn't. _Son of a chikn, _she muttered in her head. Her watch beeped 10:45 just as she pulled into the driveway. Karigan's stomach grumbled loudly; she hadn't realized how hungry she was. So she strode into the kitchen where the back door had been put back in its frame. The famished girl opened up the refrigerator, and after some looking, found suitable ingredients to make a sandwich.

While preparing her extremely late dinner, Karigan stuck a cup of water in the microwave to make some tea. When everything was ready, she went to settle down on the couch, but remembered she didn't have a couch anymore, and that there was a large, gaping hole in the wall also. So instead, she sat on one of the recliners facing where the couch had been. Surprisingly enough, Karigan wasn't as tired as she should be. Her sandwich was quickly devoured and her tea gulped down. The light across the road shone on the blue tarp, casting the living room and everything in it in a cerulean glow. Karigan sighed and stood up. On her way to the kitchen she stopped and looked into the mirror on the wall.

"Boy, am I a sight to see." She murmured softly. Behind her, some lamplight had snuck through without becoming blue and made something behind her gleam. _What is that? Metal? _As an answer to her question, the wind gusted the tarp and enough light streamed through that she could see the outline of a tall, broad-shouldered, and heavily protected figure. Karigan gasped and tried to scream as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Yes, you are." The intruder whispered. He then jerked Karigan around so they were facing and pushed her up against the wall. The mans face was hidden by a mask that was half in black, half in orange. On the orange side, a mysterious, grey eye bore into her soul. _That eye, it's so familiar. _She still struggled, but could not be freed from his iron grip. Her heart had been pounding in fear, but now it thudded with a new feeling; anger.

"My, I have waited a long time for this moment," He purred into her ear, "Two years to be exact." Karigan's eyes widened in understanding and shock. She desperetly tried to find something to hit him with using her free hand.

The man chuckled, "Ah, I see you remember me." Her hand felt something; the phone. Karigan grasped it in her hand tightly, preparing to strike. The angry teenager's eyes narrowed maliciously; then she raised the phone and whacked him hard on the back of the head. Jake (AN: yes, the intruder is Jake, but who else is he? Ill give you a cookie if you guess right…) released her and let out a howl of pain followed by a string of curses. Quick as a cat, Karigan jumped to the side and gave him a good kick in the back of the knees. Jake grunted as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. _Finally, _Karigan thought smirking, _my classes paid off. _Karigan slowly took a step back, unsure of what to do next. But Jake knew. She had surprised him twice, but not again. He slowly moved into a crouching position and whipped around with his right leg stuck out. He would've tripped her, had she been there. "Damn." He cursed softly. Jake then stood up and turned to his right, only to be met with Karigan's left cross. The blow did what she had intended it to do; knock his mask off.

"Very good, Karigan." Jake praised quietly. _Same silky voice, but instead it's now ticking me off. _

"You really think so? Well that's good, I've been taking self-defense and Judo classes since I was five." Karigan retorted icily. "Look, I don't know what the hell you want, you killed my mother, and practically ruined my life, but whatever it is, it ain't gonna happen." She added hotly. Jake just stood there smirking as if there was no tomorrow.

"Now I'm disappointed in you, Karigan. I told you once that I wanted you, and that I would get you anyway possible. Well, I meant _anyway_ possible."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower. _

Everyone but Robin had fallen asleep. The only thing that usually kept him up was Slade, but now it was the person who had brought him to his attention again. Her image consumed his mind, her voice danced in his memory. Then logic would set in and the Boy Wonder would realize he had only met this girl once, and he _couldn't_ possibly have a thing for her. So instead, Robin tried focusing on Slade, but then that would just lead him back to Karigan. He couldn't help himself. The mere thought of her made his heart pound. Her presence in his mind spread like a disease, engrossing his head and his heart. Robin shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't one to fall head over heels for someone, that would be Beast Boy.

But Robin was the Titan's leader, and they had one job at the moment; catch Slade. They could go from there when they did. Robin didn't try and sleep, he needed to work on what—BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lights on the ceiling flashed red in alert. In record time, all of the Titans were down around Robin, who had darted to the computer to see who was attacking. "Slade." was all he had to say. And they quickly headed for 211 West 10th Street.

* * *

AN: yeah, I know its short, but…well, no buts, its just short. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, it makes me jump for joy and hit my knee on the desk. (im slowly becoming immune to it, the bruise will never go away now…) and now heres your little excerpt from chappio numero fouro!

"Bastard!" Karigan screamed, "You even had the _nerve_ to come back here after what you did to me!" OoO who is she screaming at? Hmm? Any thoughts? Well enjoy that, and until next time!


	4. Uncovered Secret

Hi everyone!!! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! If you believe in political correctness, go somewhere else for it _after_ you read my story, of course. Thanks again to reviewers, you make me HAPPEE!!! I decided to type up chapter 4 for your entertainment at about 8:30 Christmas night, 1)because my mom won't let me get online to read everyone else's great stories. 2) my mom and sister are watching the Brady Bunch ( >. ) 3)there isn't even anything on tv anyways…but enough of my rambling, and on to everything else!!!

Nighthawk-mallow: thanks for reviewing, and maybe or maybe not Karigan will join the team…she hasn't any powers…but maybe she will…!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and not really Jake anymore. (except when he was 16) but anywho…. goes and cries none of you saw that… oh, and I don't own Kelly Clarkson's "Behind these Hazel Eyes" though it is a spiffilicious song.

* * *

**Forgotten Memory**

**Chapter Four: Uncovered Secret

* * *

**

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on._

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces,  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one.  
__Broken up, deep inside,  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cried,  
__Behind these hazel eyes._

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in,  
__You made me feel alright, for once in my life.  
__Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be,  
__So together, but so broken up inside.  
_'_Cuz I cant breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on._

_Swallow me then spit me out.  
__For hating you I blame myself.  
__Seeing you it kills me now,  
__No, I don't cry, on the outside, anymore!_

"Well if killing my mother was, 'anyway possible', all you succeeded in doing was pissing me off!" Karigan spat angrily. The sides of Jake's mouth lifted a little, and he advanced towards her. Karigan slowly backed away until she was almost up against the front door. Her eyes widened as the intruder stepped closer. She raised her hand, poised for attack; but before she could, Jake grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her against the oak door. He looked a moment in her eyes and glanced anger and fear, before her tore from her gaze and kissed her forcefully. Karigan's eyes flickered shut. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. _Fraternizing with the enemy…_faded into nothingness as Jake continued to kiss her passionately. _Enemy…_her mind whispered weakly. _ENEMY! _It screamed with renewed ire.

Karigan planted her right hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door swung outward taking Karigan and Jake with it. (AN: yeah, I know, not a lot off doors swing outward, but this one does. I had to make it fit somehow!) The surprise movement caught Jake off guard and threw him to the ground; just as the T-car zoomed up.

Then Karigan's eyes began to glow a blood red, and an aura the same color surrounded her figure, and next to her, a chair wobbled uncertainly. "Bastard!!" Karigan screamed, "You even had the _nerve _to come back here after what you did to me!!"

Two years of anger and pain reflected in her incandescent eyes. If Jake hadn't slipped into the shadows, he would've either been target practice or toast, literally. Robin and the rest of the Titans rushed up to her, having just witnessed her anger _almost _being unleashed.

"Shit, are you ok?" Robin asked a normal looking Karigan. She collapsed into his arms from lack of energy. It was almost as he had imagined it, only under worse circumstances. Slade had gotten away, again, and Karigan almost went postal. The Boy Wonder grunted a little under her weight and quickly and gently laid her down on the porch.

"Dude, is she ok?" a worried Beast Boy asked.

"I think so…" Robin replied. Then he leaned over an unconscious Karigan and gently shook her shoulder. "Karigan, wake up. Slade's gone—" Karigan's hand slowly grasped Robins wrist and she opened her eyes.

"I thought I told you to call me Kari." She scolded softly. "And why did you call Jake Slade?" Robin looked up at Cyborg, and then helped Karigan to her feet.

"Friend, who is this Jake of which you speak?" Starfire asked innocently.

"He's the guy that made the robot I drew for him. Those sketches were actual replicas of what came after me and killed my mom." She replied solemnly.

"Dude, your mom died?" the green changeling asked.

"But I thought she was gettin' better." Cyborg added.

Karigan shook her head. "She just woke up, that's it. Her right lung was filling with fluids, her left one collapsed, and she had a blood clot blocking the blood flow to her heart. She knew she wasn't going to make it." The doctor had told Karigan Andrea's prognosis after she had been admitted.

Raven, who usually wasn't affected by death, shuddered involuntarily. Slade had killed someone, indirectly, but nevertheless, killed someone. And for what? For some sick male desire that had been laying, storming, beneath the surface? Just the thought made Raven's stomach lurch.

The dark girl turned to an exhausted looking Karigan, "Why did you glow?" She asked bluntly. Karigan looked at her, expecting the question sooner or later.

"I began to glow because my anger almost got out of my control; which hasn't happened in years." She replied.

"And why did the chair begin to move?" Raven questioned.

Karigan sighed, "I suppose that comes along with the fire." Everyone looked confused.

She sighed again. "If my anger grew any more than it did, anything or everything around me could've been burnt crisp. You see, before I was able to control my anger, it would control me and things around me would start to burn; curtains, plants, furniture, even my friends' hair once." Starfire's eyes widened and she clutched her hair defensively.

Karigan chuckled. "Don't worry, I haven't completely lost control in years. But if I hadn't been so tired today, I could've killed Jake, and believe me, that would've made me feel worlds better." She explained wistfully. "But back to my original question, why did you call Jake Slade?"

Everyone looked at everyone before looking back at Karigan. Robin was the first to answer. "Because that's who we know him as. Slade has been annoying, evading, and leading us on wild goose chases for a good year now. We really don't know what he's planning, until he chooses to reveal it. The only conclusion we can come up with is that he wants us out of the way for some greater future plan." Karigan looked even more exhausted at this information.

"So he hasn't hesitated to kill you." She concluded; and by the look on their faces, he had tried, _many _times.

Karigan sighed and ran her fingers through her coal black hair. "He wasn't always like this, you know." She started, turning towards the street lamp across the road.

"Who? Slade?" Asked Cyborg.

"Slade, Jake, whatever. He was different before all of this." Karigan waved her hand at the hole in her house. Then she let out a large yawn.

"You're tired, and Slade now knows where you live. Come and stay with us, I don't think he would be foolish enough to attack with all of us together." Robin offered. The weary girl nodded, smiled,and followed everyone else to the T-car.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Slade's hideout. (_I don't even know where it is…yet) 

The thick, steel doors slid apart as Slade entered his 'lair'. The Teen Titans were treading on thin ice. This was between Karigan and himself. He wad surprised she had gone to them, but then again, she was secretly brilliant. But what surprised him even more was Karigan's newly divulged power. Another secret, another lie, another obstacle. Slade would overcome these like all the others. He would learn her strengths, weaknesses, and her style. _Judo and self-defense, _Slade thought to himself, _Good. _He then walked over to a larger steel cabinet, opened the doors, and looked inside. This is where he kept his spare out-fittings. Gloves, armor, masks, and almost anything else he might need.

One of his greatest fears, (AN: yes, even a soulless git like Slade has fears) was the Titans finding out his true identity, realizing all that was behind the mask was a power-hungry, 18 year old outcast that was slowly seeking revenge and absolutely alone in this world. The only thing he had left were his robots and his male desires for Karigan. But he knew she would never take him back, no one ever did.

Slade mentally slapped himself as his façade came back and a stony, emotionless expression crept back over his face. He grabbed a new mask, placed it onto his face, and clipped it on. His only visible eye had shown fear earlier with his encounter with Karigan's ire; but the cloudy gray let on no emotion. Slade saw great, raw power in Karigan. Power, that when turned against him could be his breaking. Her power must be controlled, and if he could succeed in that, she would be of great use to him.

He then turned around, a malicious glint in his eye, and said into the darkness, "It's time for a new approach. Teen Titans, beware. Karigan, be aware; your new master just walked back into your life. I am a hidden memory no more."

* * *

hmm? You likey? Well that's good, now go review after you finish reading this message of course. The title of the story is now going to be, or already is, "Hidden Memory" I just couldn't change it until now cuz you people wouldn't get it. Well, maybe you would, but too bad. And now on to the little part from the next chappie!! 

'Karigan blindly made a mad dash for the door and ended up running head-long into Robin, knocking them both to the floor.' OoO why was she running? And why was Robin in her doorway? OoO

wow, I just looked at the next chappie, and I've got, (counts pages) 6 pages written, and I'm still not done…not a lot happens, but you and I find out some very interesting information about what Karigan likes. (cough) tofu and Stars goop (cough) you didn't read that…!


	5. The Dream and the Wait

Hello everyone, and welcome to the fifth chappie of "Hidden Memory" as you can see, the title has been changed and just might be subject to change yet again. I didn't likey the last one and im not too fond of this…but anywho…I was planning to not type this until after Chrismahanukwanzakah break. But I was extremely bored, and have no life, so instead im typing this…be happee…yay… considering none of you people have reviewed my last two chappies, ive no one to thank and whatnot, so instead…

This chapter and whole frikin story is dedicated to Raven's Wolf, (go read his story after mine!) as you have seen in chappio numero uno; and Lain the Fluff master. Shes got a spiffilicious story called, "A Love Worth Seeking" (which she needs to update!) so after this, go read that and in ur review, tell her to update faster!

Disclaimer: yada yada yada. I don't own them, so stfu already!

P.s. i just now realized you guys have no solid flippin' clue what Karigan looks like, just tidbits here and there; so I'm gonna try and include some sort of _good _description or just flat out tell you people. mmmkay? get it, got it, lost it...oh wellies!

* * *

**Hidden Memory**

**Chapter 5ive: The Dream and the Wait.**

Karigan spent the night in a spare room adjacent to Robin's. Even though she was extremely tired, Karigan had a hard time falling asleep. All she could think about was Jake, or Slade, or whoever the hell he went by nowadays. Karigan thought she had rid herself of his filth, turned him into just a memory, but she was wrong, oh so terribly wrong. This mere memory had stepped back into her life and thrown it askew again. But this time she wasn't so sure she would be able to recover. Soon enough, sleep overcame her, and her thoughts turned into dreams.

Dream:

_Karigan wasn't sure where she was. Her surroundings were dark and cold. If she had to guess, she was either underground or near the ocean. The edge of her vision was blurred, and her body seemingly frozen. Karigan tried to turn her head but her view suddenly shifted. The scene unfolding before her was outside. She was near the bay looking down on an old, abandoned warehouse. She squinted to see if there were any clues to where this place was, but only glimpsed the number 76 before her vision changed again. She was now looking at a room, (probably in the warehouse) where she saw Robin sitting on a crate, talking to herself. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Karigan saw two steel doors slide apart and reveal about 30 or so robots and Slade behind them. The robots started attacking Robin, while two more drug a furious Karigan towards Slade. He began saying something and then lifted her chin with his finger. Anger and flame coursed through both the looking Karigan and the captured one. Everything around her grew hot, and then surprisingly cold and wet._

Karigan jerked awake. The sprinkler system had kicked on in her room after her anger got away from her and she set alight the curtains and covers. _What have I done?_ Her mind screamed. Then she heard her doors slide apart and Robin's voice called out.

"Karigan! Get the hell outta there!"

Karigan blindly made a mad dash for the door and ended up running head-long into Robin, knocking them both to the floor. They ended up in a very embarrassing position. Karigan had landed sprawled on top of Robin, who was staring into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked. She nodded and her long, black hair tickled his cheek.

She turned her head to the wet and ruined room, "Sorry 'bout that." she commented.

"Um, it's ok, at least you weren't hurt." he replied. Robin had noticed she hadn't apologized for knocking him to the ground. The noise from the fire alarms had waken everyone else up; and much to the mortification of the pair, found them lying in the hallway. They both received surprised and amused expressions from the rest of the Titans. Karigan was first to react, "Um, I accidentally knocked him over running out of my room." The flushed girl stood and helped an equally pink bird off the floor.

Beast Boy was the second to respond, "Dude! What's burning? I need my beauty sleep!"

Karigan awkwardly raised her hand, "Ah, that would be me; I had a really weird dream, and, uh, set the curtains on fire." she told everyone sheepishly.

"I thought your powers only reacted to anger." Raven interjected.

"Yeah, they do. I was just really angry in the dream." Karigan answered. Then the sprinklers in her room stopped and the fire alarms silenced.

"Finally." sighed Beast Boy. Karigan peered around inside her room. The damage wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but now everything was water logged too; and that made it even worse.

"Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about this." she apologized again. "But at least I got some sleep." she added, coming out of the damaged room and shutting the doors behind her. Since it was too early in the morning to get more sleep, everyone filed downstairs to have breakfast. Instantaneously Beast Boy and Cyborg started fighting over tofu eggs or meat. Raven and Robin rolled their eyes. Karigan offered to make breakfast instead; considering she was the reason they were all up at 6:00 in the morning.

Beast Boy and Cyborg finally settled down and took up positions at the game station with Star emitting giggles and cries of encouragement every once in awhile. Raven was seating about three feet above the floor in front of the huge window meditating. Robin was helping Karigan with breakfast despite her protests. Karigan had already started making waffles and Robin was popping bread into the toaster.

"So why were you so angry in your dream?" he asked.

"It was Slade. I'm not sure what he was doing exactly, but the dream was still weird." she answered, not taking her gaze off of the waffles.

Robin paused for a moment to butter the toast. "What was so weird about it?" he questioned.

Now it was Karigan's turn to pause. After a few moments silence between them, she turned around to face Robin. "I dunno. At first I was in a dark room, and then I was looking down on an old, abandoned warehouse by a bay. Then my view changed, and I saw you," Robin's heart jumped. She was dreaming about me, he thought happily, "talking to me. But then a door opened and a whole shit load of robots swarmed in, along with Slade. The robots attacked you, and two brought me over to him. He started saying something, and then I got really mad. That's all."

Robin took all of this in silently. "Yeah, that is weird." he said distantly.

Before long, breakfast was ready, and everyone called to it.

Karigan cleared her throat loudly, "Presenting: a tofu, soy, and meat free breakfast for all to enjoy. SO sit down, don't complain, and eat." she ordered. No one needed telling twice. The food disappeared in a heartbeat, and Karigan started to clean up. But Starfire wouldn't hear of it, and she sent Karigan up to take a nice, warm shower.

Star began cleaning up as Robin talked, "I think Karigan's prescient."

"Why would you think of that?" Raven monotone voice answered.

"She said she had a weird dream last about Slade and some vacant warehouse. That's why her anger got away from her." he replied.

"Did she get a good look at where it was?" Cyborg asked.

Robin turned to him, "All I know is that it's near a bay, but anything else and you would have to ask her." And just as Robin finished saying that, Karigan walked through the door looking refreshed and reenergized. Starfire flew to her side and hooked her arm with Karigan's.

"Friend! You must come and share the interesting visions you have in your head while in deep slumber!"

Karigan looked confused and a little surprised as Star practically drug her to everyone else.

"Um, what's she babbling about?" she whispered to Robin.

"Your dream." he responded.

Now Karigan understood, "Oh, my dream. Well, what do you want to know?"

Cyborg was the first to speak up. "Did you see anything that might help us find where it is?"

Karigan thought for a moment. "The number 76 keeps popping into my head. I guess I saw a sign or something. But that's it, sorry."

Cyborg and Robin were both grinning. "What?" Karigan asked, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Robin answered, still grinning. Then he addressed Cyborg. "Go check all deserted warehouses on the bay and at dock 76." Cyborg saluted and marched off.

"What, you think that warehouse could actually exist?"

"Yes, we believe that's where Slade's hiding and Bird Boy thinks you're prescient." Raven answered, sounding almost bored.

Karigan looked at Robin in disbelief. "You think I'm prescient. So what's next, all the things in my dream are actually going to occur?"

Robin nodded, "Some of it, if not all of it."

Karigan sweatdropped, (AN: I'm not even sure what the hell that word means, but it seems to fit…so, yeah) "Great. One day I find out I practically have a stalker, and the next I have more powers." she mumbled disoriented.

"Um, great. Raven, could you get her some tea or something?" Robin asked quickly, "I'm gonna go see if Cy found anything."

Raven nodded, "Tea it is." Karigan sat at the table and BB and Star joined her while Raven made tea. Star finally managed to ask what she had been wondering about since she had witnessed the 'Red Karigan'. (as she called her when Karigan was glowing and such)

"Friend, you have felt the 'Righteous Fury'?"

Karigan looked a little puzzled but then understood what she meant. "Um, yeah, I guess considering it's what fuels my powers." After that, the four of them sat in companionable silence while Raven and Karigan drank their tea.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Robin and Cyborg came bursting in, grinning like a madman, "We've got him." he told everyone, then directly addressed Karigan. "Cyborg checked out dock 76 and there just happened to be an abandoned warehouse right off the dock itself." he added breathlessly. Man, he's just like a kid with candy, Karigan thought, smiling a little. 

Raven cleared her throat, "That's nice, but you aren't planning on busting in there in broad daylight are you? That'd be foolish; you'd have to wait for dark to have the element of surprise."

Robin's shoulders slumped forward in defeat at this logic. "Damn it, you're right." Starfire didn't like seeing Robin depressed, or anyone for that matter.

"Do not worry, Robin. We shall pass the time with fun." As soon as Cyborg heard 'fun', one game came to his mind.

"STANKBALL!" He yelled, sprinting to go get the 'ball of stank' as Starfire called it.

"Say what?" Karigan asked, confused.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's an idiotic game him and Beast Boy made up with a ball of their smelly socks." she explained.

"Hey, Rae, wanna ref?" Beast Boy asked. Raven grabbed her book and headed for the door, "No." was the only answer he'd get from her. Beast Boy morphed into a cute, little puppy and began to whine; but Raven kept on walking.

Starfire jumped from her seat and clapped gleefully. "I would much like to join in your enjoyment with the ball of stank." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and shrugged.

"Let's do this!" Cyborg shouted, running out the door, Star and BB right behind him.

Karigan looked Robin directly in the eye. "I challenge you to a racing match!" she boomed in her most authoritative voice. The Boy Wonder smiled, "You're on!"

By the time Karigan had beaten Robin 2/5 games, and lost the other three, it was almost noon. BB, Star and Cyborg all came in breathless and laughing from Stankball. Raven mozied in a little afterward and set about to making some lunch. When everyone was done eating and everything was cleaned up, Karigan's watch beeped 2:00. Nightfall seemed to take forever to come around.

"A watched toaster never pops." Karigan told Robin.

"Hmm?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"It will seem to take longer for night to come when you're waiting for it. Just let go and forget about it for awhile." Karigan explained, sitting next to him. _Damn, am I that transparent?_ Robin wondered to himself. Beast Boy and Cyborg were back at the game station, and Starfire was in the kitchen making some weird Tamaranian food for Karigan to try. Raven had been drawn into her book at the end of the couch. Karigan wasn't close enough that they were touching, but Robin could feel heat radiating from her body nonetheless.

"I just need something to occupy my time for a couple of hours. Something non-Slade related." Robin explained. Karigan thought for a few moments and replied,

"You could try sleeping, because I know you couldn't possibly have got enough last night." And if almost on cue, Robin let out a large yawn. Karigan eyed him as if to say, "See?"

"Alright, maybe I am a little tired," he confessed, "And maybe I could use some more sleep." he finished, standing up, "See ya later." he added, heading towards his room.

"Nighty-night!" Karigan added childishly, waving.

About ten minutes later, Starfire's cheery voice cut through the air, "Friend Karigan! My humnorfs are ready for your testing of the taste!"

Karigan stood up and said, "Let's do this."

The humnorfs looked like little orange snails with large, blue spikes protruding from it. Karigan thought they tasted like a cross between pizza and bubble-gum. BB, Raven and Cyborg stood in the background, gawking at Karigan.

"Dude! You_ like_ that stuff?" Beast Boy asked amazed and a littlefreaked out.

Karigan shrugged, "I'm willing to try anything as long as it doesn't move on its own."

At this, Beast Boy got an idea. (yes, he actually got a semi-smart idea, kudos for him) "Have you ever tried tofu eggs?" he asked

Karigan turned to look at him, "Um, tofu and eggs, no. But I will if you have any." And that set him off on a cooking spree. When the 'eggs' were finished, Karigan tried them, liked them, and ate all of them.

"You have got to be the weirdest person I know next to Beast Boy." Raven said, shaking her head.

Karigan grinned. "Thank you, my life goal has been completed."

"Dude, you like _both _Star's goop _and _BB's fake goop? Are you sure you didn't fry your brains last night?" Cyborg commented flabbergasted.

Karigan laughed, "Yes and yes. My mom was a vegetarian, so I've had tofu, but not tofu eggs. But now it's my turn to make something. Now you guys go play a game or something, just get out of the kitchen!" she ordered, smiling mischievously. "Time for cake." she quietly said to herself.

* * *

An hour and a half had gone by, and Karigan was finally finished. 

"Touch the cake and I fry off your fingers and make you eat them." Karigan threatened. "I'm gonna go see if Robin wants any." She walked to his room and rapped on the door.

"Yo, Birdboy, ya want any cake?" No answer. Karigan knocked on the door again. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, it's almost four." Still nothing. She rolled her eyes. _Maybe he's training._ _Ah, well, let's go have a look._ So she trudged to the training room, and sure enough, found him there beating the living hell out of a punching bag. When he heard he come in, Robin looked up, a little startled.

"Oh, hey." Karigan leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you even sleep a little?" She demanded.

Robin shrugged, "A little. I woke up about an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came up here."

Karigan snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh well, do you want any cake? I made some for everyone to try."

"Uh, sure," he responded, crossing the room towards her, "but what kind of cake is it?"

"A surprise." she put simply, walking out the door.

When the two of them entered the kitchen Karigan snuck up on Beast Boy, (who was going for the cake as a dare from Cyborg) and slapped his hand; he let out a little "eep!" and jumped back.

"I told you to stay away from the cake, but since you didn't get any, and I'm feeling nice, I won't damage your fingers." she told him. Then she clapped her hands together and said aloud, "Come'n get it!" There wasn't any stampede, but Beast Boy practically inhaled his slice of cake.

"Dude, this cake rocks! What kind is it?" Beast Boy asked, almost to the point where he had started licking his plate clean of all crumbs. He had no doubt noticed that the cake was orange.

"Carrot." she answered as simply as she had with Robin. With that everyone looked up from their plates in shock.

"Carrot...cake?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"Mmm hmm." Karigan nodded, sitting down with her own piece. "_and _I made it with _soy _milk." she added smirking. At that, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Karigan grinned wildly. "It was my mom's favorite..." she faded off, eyes now downcast.

"If it makes you fell any better, I can see why it was her favorite." Robin offered. Karigan raised her midnight-blue eyes to his, pain reflecting in hers. Then Karigan's head drooped lazily, and when she looked back up her eyes were red with anger and pain. The pain was from her middle, but through her eyes only, could the wound be seen. She gasped and looked up at everybody.

"I'm going to die tonight."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! i am the definition of evil, and LOVIN EVERY SECOND OF IT! ur prolly goin, "WHAT THE FLIPPIN CHEESE???!!! (ok, maybe not _quite _that) and im going to politely asked that you not flame me, because ive got evrything planned out, so dont kill me...yet. as always please R&R, and you can be mean, i dont care, i no what im doing in this story, and im gonna do it nevertheless!!!but anywho...onto the little piece of the next chappie! 

"Also, at the push of a solitary button, carbon monoxide will enter through the ventilation system to that room only." OoO who will push the button? and why is carbon monoxide entering that room only? OoO and many other questions...

P.S. i started writing this during Chrismahanukwanzakah break, but finished it todae. (scruel was cancelled!! WOOT!!!)so in case ur confoozled, its okay...!

P.s.S i no this chappie is really long, but i needed some way to get to Karigan dying, and..crap..i cant say...damn spoilers...poo....it will all make sense in the next chappie!


	6. Slade's New Aprroach

hiya everyone and welcome to the next chappie of 'Mere Memory'! (yeah, I changed the title…again) I have been thinking as of almost a week ago to have some sort of sequel with Karigan and her father. OoO I only know a little bit of whats to come in that story, but hopefully more will come to me. And if not, well, then I guess that idea won't work! I've really only got one person to thank, and that's Lain the Fluff-Master, for finally updating!!! YAY!! so without further ado, onto the story!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own them so leave me alone and read the story already!

**Hidden Memory**

**Slade's New Approach**

Now everyone was awake. Karigan would've laughed at the looks on their faces had the situation not been so serious.

"I saw tonight," she began distantly, "and I died." Karigan sighed. There was about two minutes of silence and still no one regained their composure. Finally, Karigan rose to her feet shakily.

"I-I'm gonna go lay down..." she told everyone in a trance-like state and went to the couch. Ten minutes went by, Karigan had dozed off, and finally the Titan's sprang to life. Beast Boy stuck his finger in his ear and jabbed it around furiously.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Cyborg asked slowly.

"If you heard her say she's gonna die, then yeah." Robin replied, aghast.

"But how?" questioned Raven.

"And why?" added a now gloomy Starfire.

But no one knew the answers to the many questions that had sprung up. The Titans went about their business until about 7:45. Robin had summoned them all back into the living room to discuss going after Slade.

"She shouldn't come." Raven said straight-out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If she's going to die, we need to keep her as far away from danger as possible." Robin added.

"But that's not an option." a new voice said from behind them. Surprised, everyone turned to the speaker and found a stony-faced, very much awake Karigan. Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"How's that not an option? If you come, you're going to die."

"Saving _you_." she returned, walking to the door. "Let's do this." No one said anything at that and they all silently piled into the T-car and headed to dock 76.

The drive to Slade's hideout was quiet; no one knew what to say. Besides, what _do _you say to someone who is about to give their life to save another's? Not much. The ride really was short, but seemed to take ages. When they pulled up behind the warehouse, Robin quickly spilt everyone up into the different levels of the building. Raven and Starfire were on the top level, BB and Cyborg on the middle, and Karigan and Robin on ground floor. They all knew what to do-any sign of Slade or his robot's, contact anyone and everyone. Silence endured between each of the pairs, but they were nevertheless alert and watchful.

So far, creaking floor boards and rats were the only sights and sounds. Raven was enjoying the quietude until Starfire broke it.

"This place is 'giving me the creeps' if I am correct?" Raven rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Keep quiet, we don't want to alert Slade to our presence." Star's eyes widened and she let out a little "Oh." but quickly silenced it at the thought of Slade hearing her. But elsewhere, in a surveillance room, (you might say) someone whispered, "He already knows."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in partial silence due to the green guys' sporadic sneezes. Apparently must, mildew, and Beast Boy did not mix. After about 15 minutes of searching Robin called everyone one his communicator for a report. He received, "Negative." from Cyborg and "Ditto." from Raven. Robin sighed, disappointment obvious.

"Keep searching for another 20 minutes, and ifnothing comes up, head back to the--"Over the communicator Karigan's surprised shriek could be heard before everything went to static.

"What the hell?" muttered Cyborg, furiously tapping his arm.

"What's up?" asked Beast Boy.

"Damn communicator died. But I heard Kari scream, maybe something happened." Cyborg told the green Chageling. Then Raven's face appeared on the screen.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I dunno, just meets us on the first floor." Raven nodded.

"I'll tell Star. Star?" Raven turned her head to both sides. "Where the hell are y--oomf!" That was all Cyborg heard as her communicator went dead as well.

"Shit, what the hell's going on?" He asked no one in particular. Beast Boy was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Cy..." he said, still tapping, "Cy?" Cyborg turned around to face Beast Boy.

"What?" he asked crossly. Beast Boy said nothing but only pointed at a while swarm of Slade's robots.

"Aw, hell no." he whispered, changing his right arm into a sonic cannon.

_Meanwhile..._

The floor just seemed to open up and swallow both Karigan and Robin before either of them had a chance to react. They both fell a good 8 feet and landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Karigan groaned and sat up.

"Of all the bloody..." she started, "Robin, where the hell are you?" she asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Under you." came the muffled reply. Karigan shot up so fast it was like she had sat on nails.

"Oops." she said sheepishly while helping a semi-squashed Robin of the ground. He reached into his utility belt for a flashlight and turned it on. The room held a bunch of crates to one side, and not much anywhere else. Karigan took the flashlight from Robin as he began trying to reach the rest of the Titan's.

"You're not going to be able to get a hold of them." she commented, sitting on a crate. Robin looked up at her.

"Why not?" he asked sharply.

"Slade's probably got a scrambler on this room. Anything that sends any sort of signals; walkie-talkies, homing devices, the works; their output will be scrambled and generally disabled. I'm actually surprised we were able to contact each other inside this place." she explained, not looking up.

"How do you know he _does_?" Now Karigan looked up.

"Because I know him." Robin sighed and sat down on a crate across from her. A few moments' silence passed between them before anyone spoke, and when they did it was at the same time.

"I--" Robin began.

"Wond--" Karigan started. They both smiled.

"You go." she said, waving her hand at him. The Boy Wonder nodded and continued.

"No meaning to pry or anything, and I know this isn't the best time to ask this, but I've been wondering why you didn't press charges against Slade when he tried to rape you."

Karigan sighed, "It's ok. There was really no proof that he tried except my word against his. My mom and I could've tried, but it wouldn't have done anything besides bring back bad memories." she explained. Robin nodded again.

"Makes sense." he mused, and then added, "Sick bastard..." Karigan had heard him but wasn't listening. Her mind was wandering in her memories. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"This is the room in my dream." she whispered quietly. Robin's head shot up.

"What?" he asked.

"This is the room in my dream." she said louder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we were talking, and then--"

"The doors opened and in came Slade and his robots..." Robin finished for her. Simultaneously their heads turned to the wall behind Robin as two steel doors slid apart, revealing what they didn't want. In poured about 30 of Slade's robots and then Slade himself. The machines instantly shirted into attack mode and went for Robin, while two others drug a furious Karigan to Slade. Robin was as prepared as he could be, but when one is attacked by 28 powerful robots, things tend to not look so good. Karigan wasn't doing so well herself. She was being held against her will by the creature she despised most in her life. (AN: Slade could be considered a creature. His heart _is _smaller than the Grinch's was)

"It seems we cross paths a lot, my dear." Slade told Karigan, as if he was talking about a simple of thing such as the weather.

"I am not your _dear_." spat Karigan, her anger rising. Then Slade did as she had seen in her dream, he lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"You are whatever I call you." He murmured softly. In the background Robin's grunts and the clanging of his Bo-staff could be heard as the machines continued their attack. Now Karigan was pissed beyond reason.

"I think not." She hissed through gritted teeth. Then her blue eyes began toburn blood red along with the rest of her body. Slade grinned behind his mask. _Good. _ Things were going as planned.

Then about seven of the 17 remaining robots collapsed in a heated bunch. (Karigan over-heated their main system and they had a mini-meltdown.)

"Give me another reason to burn you crisp." She threatened menacingly. Slade merely chuckled.

"I won't do that, but instead give you a _very_ good reason not to."

Karigan's aura settled down a bit, "What reason would that be?" she demanded. Slade smiled, knowing that he now had the upper hand. He then waved off the last of the robots threatening Robin. Out of the corner of her eye Karigan saw Robin drop to all fours in exhaustion.

"In a room similar to this one lay all your dear Titan friends, unconscious. Also, at the push of a solitary button, carbon monoxide will enter through the ventilation system to that room only." Slade paused and smirked inwardly. At this, Karigan's aura died altogether and her eyes widened in fear. Robin's eyes also grew, but he stayed where he was. Then Slade continued, thoroughly enjoying both of their reactions.

"Unless…" Karigan's head shot up.

"Unless what?" she asked softly.

"Unless you become my new apprentice." He finished. Now Robin's head shot up.

"No." he whispered hoarsely, but no one heard him.

Slade ordered the robots to take Karigan to the corner near the crates and he followed, standing about 12 feet in front of Robin.

"I need an answer Karigan." He said impatiently. Karigan then looked to Robin, who only returned her gaze.

"Yes." She answered shakily. "I-I'll be, your apprentice." The captive girl finished solemnly. Slade nodded.

"Good. Release her." He addressed his mechanical minions. Karigan fell to her knees, her decision weighing down on her. Slade turned away, thinking.

"Consider this a down payment." He said indirectly to Karigan. Robin looked confused but Karigan knew what was coming.

Slade then whipped around while drawing out a hand gun. (AN: guns, I know, not his style, but it's my story and he's a bit psycho in it…oh crap, now he's coming after me! I knew working for him wouldn't work out real well! runs away) Karigan darted in front of Robin just as a shot rang out. Tremendous pain filled her middle as she looked down. Her eyes met with what she had envisioned. A gunshot wound gushing torrents of warm blood, sat right between the bottom of her ribs. She looked up, mouth slightly open, and collapsed. As soon as Slade realized what he had done, he took a step back, eye wide. Robin caught her as she fell. Karigan's were shaking as more blood continued to flow freely from the wound and staining her turquoise shirt a sickly red-brown.

Robin gently laid her on the ground, took off his cape and put pressure on the wound. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok, but he knew it couldn't possibly. She had seen her death, and this was it. Karigan raised her deep, blue eyes to his masked ones, and tried to smile.

"Kick…his…ass," she gasped, "don't you dare hold back." Robin nodded

"Don't you dare let go." He told her, standing up and not waiting for a response. Robin _was_ going to kick his ass, and there was no way in this world he was holding back.

**Karigan's POV:**

"Don't you dare let go." Was the only thing he said to me. Then he quickly stood up, knowing that I couldn't for long. My vision began to blur, and I could feel darkness pull me down. I tried to fight it, but I knew I was losing.

**Normal POV: **

And then the dying girl shut her eyes.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear.  
She beckons me shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end. _

So you likey? Well that's just spifty. Yes, yes, you all probably want to kill me, but theres just one problem; YOU CAN'T FIND ME!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! When I was actually writing this chappie down, (like, two weeks ago) I thought it was extremely difficult. I couldn't decide what Robin and Kari should talk about in the crate room. So I was stuck for almost 3 daes on one little flippin part. But I finally decided and also got an idea for a sequel…teehee!! But anyhoo…I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie because the next one's gonna make you either happee or sad. Oo ok then…little part of chappio numero 7eveno!

Damn it, I just looked, and you guys don't get a little part this time, it would give away too much. It could reveal what you truly don't want to happen or what you're ecstatic about not happening. Oh, and that little bit right there could mean everything or absolutely nothing. Swirl that around in your head for awhile!

P.S. if you people really want to know what Karigan looks like and not wait for the next couple of chappies, just say so in your reviews and I'll post it with the next chappie!

P.s.S I had to stick that last part of Evanescence's "Whisper" at the end just cuz it wouldn't fit anywhere else. Well maybe it would've, but I didn't really look too hard. Oh, and I don't own "Whisper" blah blah blah, stupid legal crap.

P.p.s.S- if this chapter seems a lot like the episodes "Apprentice pt. 1" or "Apprentice pt. 2" it's not my fault. Entirely. I didn't see those 2 episodes until AFTER I wrote this chapter. Yeah, I came into Teen Titans during the second season, and I still have a couple episodes that I haven't seen… >. oh wellies….!


	7. Mishocair

Hiya everyone and welcome to the next chappie of "Mere Memory" there not much to say except a big THANK YOU! To Lain the Fluff-Master for reviewing! YAY! Oh, and IVE FINISHED THE STORY! Well, at least writing it down…that's not exactly good news because now im really bored…but anyhoo…onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: see the last six bloody disclaimers…pooey foo on you…

Btw…this chappie may be a little…confoozling and weird…at least I is finking so…but that's prolly due to the fact that _I _am confoozling and weird…

Oh, another btw…the bold is another person, the regular font is Karigan…ok, shutting up now…

* * *

**Chapter 7even: The Unsettled **

**Mere Memory

* * *

**

_Darkness. Cold, isolated darkness. The only known presence in this seemingly endless void was Karigan, but she knew she wasn't alone. This place, this collector of night, held hundreds of bodiless voices, all trapped. Karigan could hear their whispers in her head; and incessant buzzing that would not cease. She continued wondering where and what this place was, why she was here, and why there were so many sorrowful, trapped, souls. **This place is Mishocair. **Karigan whirled around and saw a hooded figure all in grey. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The person chuckled, but not out-loud. **You can only speak through thoughts. **Karigan grew a little alarmed at this new information. _What do you mean this place is 'Mishocair'? And why am I here? _Karigan thought hastily. The figure sighed mentally and continued. **Mishocair is where souls are trapped, in perfect balance between life and death. Even the smallest of factors could tilt the scales and determine whether these people live or die. **Karigan held up her hands. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. How can you be in perfect balance? **_If you're comatose, _**_came the short reply. _So I'm in a coma…_she thought distantly. _But I thought I died, I saw my death. **_You saw yourself slipping into unconsciousness, not dying. You only assumed that you did not live. _**_The two sat in silence for awhile, the whispers of the trapped forever in the background. _If I'm in a coma…was my mother- **_Here? Yes, she was. One of the lucky few to wake up before they die-being in the condition she was in. She loved you very much. _**_Karigan nodded, and looked straight into the hood. _How long do people usually stay here? _She asked solemnly. The figure paused for a moment. **I guess it depends on what put you here in the first place. So how were you injured? **_Gunshot wound right there. _Karigan told her, pointing to the space just below her ribs. **Hmm, well it depends on how much blood you lost and what was hit by the bullet. Usually shooting victims don't go into comas, but I guess you must've lost a lot of blood. You could be here for days, hours, even weeks, I don't really know. **Karigan nodded numbly. **But just out of curiosity, why were you being shot at? **The comatose girl pondered her answer and then spoke. _I was saving a friend._ **From what? **_An enemy._ They sat in comfortable silence until curiosity got the best of Karigan. _Do you have a face? _She asked rather bluntly. The hidden person giggled and pulled down her hood. The woman beneath the hood possessed a remarkably ethereal beauty. Her hair was the absence or color, black, with random white and silver highlights. Her eyes, thought looking normal at a glance, were not. They were solid, deep pools of quicksilver, engulfing Karigan's stare altogether. The silver orbs held no show of emotion, but had a swirling mist in them. _(AN: normal eyes have pupils and such, but hers are all silver. Top-bottom, left-right, all silver)

_Then Karigan's next question just flew out of her mouth before she could contain it. _You're a woman? _She smiled. **Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry to not properly introduce myself, name's Sividia, or Siv, or Guardian. (that's my job title) just call me whichever. And yeah, since the Afterlife and the Underworld are both ruled by power-hungry men, it's high-time a woman did something. **Sividia began counting on her fingers. **You've got Trigon, Grim, Xaphtious, and Bob in the Underworld; and Celere, Jack, and now Dakkaadyyyshum's back up there in the Afterlife. And just little ol' me right here. **Karigan smiled for the first time since she got here. Then she sighed, _What do you do to pass the time?_Sividia thought for a moment. **I learn about the world. You see, I can look out on anything on Earth; so I do, and I learn about anything and everything, and by the time I'm done learning about everything, there's more to learn. But even that gets old. It gets pretty lonely down here; no one usually talks to me. It's as if the Unsettled think it's my fault they're here in the first place. **Karigan nodded. _But what happens to the people once they die? **_They fade. Depending on the life they lived they go black or white; Underworld or Afterlife. And if you wake up, you fade clear as tears. _**_Karigan said nothing but felt extremely frustrated. _I don't have a concussion or anything, I was shot, why am I not waking up? _Anger coursed through her veins, hot with fire. _This is all Slade's fault. If he hadn't shot at Robin, this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't be here. What the hell does he want! _Karigan screamed mentally. Sividia was shocked at this change of emotion and just stared, wide eyed, at Karigan.

* * *

_

In the conscious world, Karigan had gotten out of an immediate surgery two hours ago. She had the bullet removed and the wound treated as best as it could. The other Titans had gone home for the night, but Robin stayed by her side in case she woke up. He was almost ready to dose off when Karigan's body began to glow red, illuminating the room in a blood-bath. _Oh no, don't get angry now..._ Robin groaned inwardly. But instead of something bursting into flame, her body began hovering a few inches off the bed. Robin was a bit befuddled at this, and also curious, so he stood, transfixed with the scene before him. Karigan's heart rate increased a little, and after about ten minutes of floating and glowing, she went back to normal.

* * *

_Back in the unconscious world Karigan's anger died down. Sividia still stood there, confused. **Who's Slade? **_The enemy. _Karigan whispered in her head. And then much to the surprise of Karigan and Sividia, Karigan began to turn clear. Sividia again stared at Karigan in amazement and Karigan looked down at herself. _I-I'm leaving? I'm waking up? _Sividia nodded in a daze. **Goodbye and good luck.** And with that Karigan vanished completely from the Mishocair.

* * *

_

Robin wasn't sure what had just happened but stayed put, deciding the incident wasn't enough to alert the rest of the Titans about. Since he had been pacing, Robin sat back down in the chair facing Karigan's bed.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered.

"That's a good question for someone that knows the answer." came the response. Robin jumped a little at the sound of another voice in the room and his head shot up. Karigan was wide awake and smiling at him. The Boy Wonder sat mouth agape, at a loss for words for the first time in a long while. Karigan still sat there, smiling broadly.

"Well I see someone's happy to see me." She teased. Then Robin snapped out of his reverie.

"You're ok! That's great! But do you know what just happened?" he asked. Karigan looked confused.

"Describe it and I'll see if I do." So Robin told her about how she had levitated above the bed and glowed. She sat silently for a few moments to piece together the puzzle.

"So nothing caught on fire or moved?" Robin shook his head. "Well, I did get angry, and I think I scared Sividia a bit." Karigan thought out loud. Now Robin looked confused.

"Who's Sividia?" he asked. Karigan began explaining about Mishocair, the Unsettled souls, and Sividia. The Boy Wonder sat in utter disbelief at her tale; and Karigan could tell he didn't believe her.

"Are you sure this wasn't some very detailed dream?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sividia said my mother was there." Karigan answered quietly. "And besides, what do you think people in comas do, count back from a zillion?" she added hotly. Robin looked stunned at her cool reaction. Karigan lowered her head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, it felt so _real_. I could hear the the Unsettled whispering in my head." She muttered. Robin touched her arm gently. Karigan's heart jumped and she could feel the color rise in her cheeks.

"It's ok," he began, "I believe you. I guess it's just that I don't understand it because I haven't experienced it." He explained. The hospitalized girl nodded and Robin continued. "Overall I'm just glad you're ok." He finished, blushing slightly. (OoO what have we hear? Fluff? A wee bit…I truly suck at writing it tho…) Karigan looked up at him and smiled, her face flushed as well. Before long the both realized that they were staring at each other, and looked away, blushing even more. Silence took over between them and Karigan was getting extremely uncomfortable in the bed. She tried to sit up, and surprisingly, it only stung a little to move. Robin began to protest at her moving but when he saw she wasn't in any pain fell silent.

"That should've hurt a lot more." She muttered. Karigan lifted her shirt until the bandages were exposed and removed some of them. What she found startled her. Instead of a deep, bleeding hole in her stomach, she found a new layer of tender, pink skin. Karigan looked up at Robin, dumbfounded.

"How the?" she asked flabbergasted, running her fingers over the skin. The Boy Wonder was just as amazed and reached out and touched the new skin. Karigan snorted and wiggled away a bit.

"Ah, that tickles." She said, giggling. Robin looked relieved.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized and then continued. "Do you think that when you got mad you healed yourself?" She thought about this.

"I guess it's possible, and it's basically the only explanation right now." She mused. "But I guess it sort of was a good thing I got shot instead, you might've not pulled through." Karigan added, trying to make light of the situation. Anger filled Robin's obscured eyes.

"I think that's what Slade would've wanted." Then he started pacing again. "but what I can't figure out is why the hell he wants me and the rest of the Titans dead. He could've _killed _you Kari." He finished, his frustration dying a little.

During his ranting, Karigan had removed all of the cords and IV's attached to her.

"But he didn't, that's the thing. I'm ok now." She told him, swinging her legs off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked

"What's it bloody well look like I'm doing? I'm getting out of this dratted bed. I can never sit still for very long." She answered, pushing herself into a standing position. Before Karigan stood up, she hadn't thought about the circumstances her body was in. She had lost a significant amount of blood, she had been laying down for who knows how long and her legs probably had no bloody flow. Robin was by her side in a heart-beat when he saw her legs falter.

"Bugger on it." She muttered before her knees buckled, sending her falling into Robin's arms. (hmm…that seems to be happening a lot!)

"Um, maybe you should just sit down for a bit." Robin offered, leading her to the chair he had been sitting in. Karigan sank into the chair, drained from just trying to stand up.

"Stupid legs." She muttered, frustrated. "Well this officially bites. I'm confined to a bed or a chair, there's nothing to do in here, _and_ I'm completely healed." She added.

The heart monitor next to the bed showed no signs of life, and that brought the doctor and two flustered attending nurses running into the room.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Abernathy demanded. "I did not authorize this young lady to get out of bed," she continued as Karigan glared daggers at her. "she has been seriously injured and needs to recover." Karigan cleared her throat loudly.

"This young _lady_," she emphasized, "does not like being talked about as if she's not here, and I'm not seriously injured anymore." She finished matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean, 'not anymore'." The doctor asked incredulously. Karigan rolled her eyes, sighed, and lifted her shirt just enough so the doctor could see she was all better. Dr. Abernathy's eyes widened with amazement, mush as Robin's had.

"Very well, you are fit to go home," Karigan's eyes shown with excitement, "tomorrow. In the meantime, _you are to rest._ No buts." She added, seeing her patient start to protest. Then Dr. Abernathy turned to Robin.

"And you, mister. You shouldn't even be here, visiting hours ended two hours ago. Say goodbye to your friend and then go home. You can come back in the morning." She scolded, shaking her finger at the almost cowering Boy Wonder. Robin gulped and nodded as she and the nurses left. At the same time he and Karigan sighed.

"What a stickler for the rules, I pity you." Robin told her, shaking his head.

"At least I'll be asleep most of the time." She yawned, standing up. Robin grasped her arm tightly to steady her, but she waved it away.

"I'm good." Karigan said, shuffling to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Well I guess we'll all pick you up tomorrow." He started awkwardly, walking to the door. "Thanks for saving my life." He finished, turning off the light.

"Your welcome." Karigan whispered, glad he didn't ask why she did in the first place.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at dock 76… _

Jake was beside himself. _He had killed Karigan. _The person he had cared for most in this world was gone. He was utterly alone in this endless void of tragedy and false hopes. The world couldn't possibly throw anything worse at him. _The Teen Titans will pay, _Slade thought evilly, _they will regret the day that they were born. _Then a thought occurred to him. "What if she isn't dead?" Jake asked the ebbing darkness. He remembered Raven saying she was alive-but barely. _She's too strong, she couldn't die, she is alive…_Jake thought distantly. Then he came back down to reality. "She foiled my plans." Slade spat aloud. "she _saved_ Robin; not a good sign." Slade sighed heavily. "Damn it. She's sided with them." (AN: yeah, I know, he's talking to himself. But we all do it sometimes…) Then Slade began pacing much as Robin had. "So this is what it's come to," he whispered hoarsely, "You are one of them, the enemy, kill or be killed. There is no turning back now."

* * *

woohoo…so, how u likey? Oh, I switched between Jake and Slade because he's got two sides basically. Jake still cares for Karigan and Slade wants to kill them all…Yeah, Karigan didn't die, I know how _boring_. But who's to say she won't at the end of the story? Huh? HUH! Teehee…oh…another little disclaimer. I don't own Dakkaadyyyshum. He's from Raven's Wolf's story…go read it! And Grim, Xaphitious, Bob, Celere, and Jack are just dudes I made up. Trigon is obviously Raven's dad and I don't own him either. Pronunciation time! Xaphtiouszaf-shus. Celerese-leer. And I hope you know how to say Bob and Jack! As always, please review. I would usually discontinue the story at the lack of reviews, but due to the bloody fact its all written down…what the hey, might as well. And theres still Lain that reads! 


	8. Welcome Home

Ello my duckies and welcome to the next chapter of "Mere Memory" the sequels comin along quite…erm…slowly. But ive got a pretty rough idea of whats going to happen. MWAHAHAHAHA! That story will reveal my true evil! Anyhoo…I'm gonna be wrapping this story up soon enough…only (counts pages) 2 more chappies to go! Holy frozen cheese, this chapters long! Oh anyhoo…onto whatever I decided to put next…

**Lain** LMAO! I laughed so hard at your review I cried…the only problem is is that I think Slade would kill Dr. Phil before he got his two bits in…but that's just me…(sighs) I can't wait until Slade dies. (and that could mean on the show or in the story…hmm…) and thanks so such for supporting me, you make me feel happy!

Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN TEEN TITANS! YAY! (wakes up) damn, that was a dream…poo…politicians have a bigger chance of telling the truth more than I do of ever owning them…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mere Memory**

**Chapter 8ight: Welcome Home**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

The night was uneventful, and in the morning Karigan and the Titans both felt refreshed and re-energized. Robin took the time to explain to the rest of the Titans that Karigan was fine and they could go pick her up after breakfast. This received a joyful exclamation from Star, Beast Boy and Cyborg, and even Raven managed a smile. Then Robin changed to a little more serious tone.

"I think we should have her join the team. I mean, she hasn't full control over her powers yet, but Karigan does show promise as a Titan." Then he turned to address Raven directly. "Raven, you might have to help her with her powers a bit, but I think she'll do ok." He stated. "So what does everybody think?" he asked. Cyborg was the first to voice his opinion.

"Hey man, I don't know about you guys, but six is better than five. And I've sometimes that it'd be nicer to have six fingers instead of just five." (me too!)

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Um, ok. Anyone else?"

"I think it would be most wonderful to have Friend Karigan join our team!" exclaimed Starfire happily.

"Dude, you want six fingers?" BB asked Cyborg, eyeing him strangely. Cyborg shrugged and Beast Boy went on.

"Ok dudes, she likes my tofu eggs, so there's no question, she's stuck with us." Everyone made a face at the thought of Beast Boy's 'eggs'.

"Technically someone has to." Raven muttered and BB stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ok then, it's really all up to you now Raven." Robin said.

"Yeah, no pressure." She added sarcastically. But she knew he was right, it really was up to her now. _I'd really be the only one helping her. He's right, they're all right, and she _would_ make a great addition._ Everybody all waited, silently pleading for her to say yes. Raven finally came to a decision.

"Ok." They all grinned maniacally, Robin the most of all.

"Great!" he said, still grinning like a drunken idiot. The he looked at his watch. "Holy shit! Kari's probably wondering where the hell we are. Better get going."

Karigan _was_ wondering where the hell they were. She didn't like being in hospitals, never did really. There was no color, almost like it symbolized an absence of life. It was also too quite; the lack of noise almost deafening to Karigan. Not to mention that the 'food', as it was called, tasted like cardboard. (not that I'd know…I'm just guessing) Karigan checked her watch again; 10:00 am. _Come on, you guys. You have no clue how much I want to get out of this prison. _She was ready to start walking back to the Tower when they all pulled up and got out.

"'Bout time." she told them, leaving the hospital.

"Uh, sorry. We had something important to discuss and kinda lost track of time." Robin explained, opening the car door for her.

"Thanks. Is it ok if we stop by my house? Bloodstained clothes just aren't my type." She asked, sticking her finger through the bullet hole in her ruined shirt.

Robin chuckled, "Yeah. Hey, Beast Boy, can you sit on Stars lap?' he added, as BB morphed into a cute, little green kitten and curled up in Stars lap. Cyborg turned around in his seat and eyed the kitten warily.

"I find any claw marks on my baby's seats and you'll wish Raven got hold of you 'stead of me." He threatened. The green kitten just meowed softly and looked away from him.

"Looks like we're gonna need more room unless BB wants to be a cat every time we go somewhere." Robin mused aloud, climbing into the front passenger seat. Now Karigan was confused. The car was built for five people, and there was only five people usually riding in it. And now that she thought about it, they were all acting strange, like they had a big secret, and Karigan didn't like keeping secrets. If the hidden information was stowed away for too long it could turn into lies, deceit and hurt. But the mood in the car was happy and light. Karigan looked at Starifre, who beamed broadly back at her. In fact, everyone in the car except Beast Boy and Raven were smiling. Even Raven wasn't as cold as she usually was, and Beast Boy was a cat; he couldn't exactly smile. Karigan eyed everyone suspiciously, but kept silent all the way to her house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks for waiting." Karigan said, coming out of her house.

"No problem." Robin answered, still smiling. Now her curiosity got the best of her.

"Are you guys hiding something, _really_ happy I'm ok, or just high?"

"Wow, she's good." Beast Boy whispered to Raven, who nudged Robin to speak up.

"Well, um, we're hiding something good, if that counts at all." The Boy Wonder started, "so don't incinerate us for waiting to tell you. The reason we were late picking you up this morning was because we were discussing if you should join the team." He paused as Karigan's face lit up. "And we've decided that we want you to join." he finished, smiling still. Now Karigan grinned as well.

"Really?" she asked, asked excitedly.

"What, did you think you were going to just walk away from all of this? Oh, no, you're stuck with us. And besides, Beast Boy says you're the only one that likes his tofu crap, so you really _are_ stuck." Karigan was at a loss for words. She hadn't really considered what would happen next, just figured she would help them defeat Slade and then be on her merry little way to her aunt's or something. But this was a much better idea.

Karigan stroked her chin, as if thinking. "Hmm. Well when you put it like that, it looks like I don't have much choice in the matter. I _guess_ I'll stay." She finished dramatically. There were no erupted cheers out loud, but inside Robin was celebrating.

"Great, now you might want to go get some more clothes than that. We can come back later for the rest of your things." The Titans leader told her. Karigan nodded and rushed back into her house to pack.

She was back out in about 15 minutes and the six happy Titans left. The ride back was in cheerful silence until Karigan brought up a good question.

"Uh, where am I going to sleep? I kinda already trashed the other room I had." By the lack of response Karigan guessed they had forgotten about the ruined room.

"Well, we hadn't really gotten that far yet. You can stay in another spare room while yours is cleaned up, and then you can move into that one." Robin replied. "Oh, and one more thing, Raven's gonna work with you on controlling you powers and such." Karigan nodded.

"Good, I was kinda wondering about that too."

When they arrived at the Tower Karigan quickly dumped her bag inside the spare room, hurried back downstairs, and plopped onto the couch. Everyone was in the same room, so she proceeded with her talking.

"Alright, I want to know about everything that happened last night and don't leave anything out, no matter how bad." She said straight-out. BB and Cyborg were positioned at the games station so she didn't expect mush of a response from them; so that left Robin, Raven and Starfire to answer. They all figured this matter would come up sooner rather than later.

"Well, after you passed out, I did fight Slade," Robin began, "he wasn't doing very good, pretty disoriented and out of it." _Probably due to the fact that he shot her. _

"By that time I had waken up," Raven said, taking over. "As well as everybody else. I located where you two were, and led the way there."

"You were severely injured, friend. The situation was not good." Starfire butted in quietly. Karigan nodded, signaling for Raven to continue.

"Slade's androids attacked us, but Star, BB, and Cyborg finished them off. And she's right; you weren't in good shape…"

_Flashback (normal POV)_

_Raven crouched down next to Karigan's cold body. **Shit, she's barely alive. **Raven tried her best to heal her, but it wasn't enough. If Karigan was to live, they had to get her top a hospital, now._

"_Cyborg," Raven said loudly, "pick her up, we have to go." Now all the Titans except Robin were gathered around Raven._

"_Robin!" she yelled, startling the other Titans; they didn't think she had it in her, "We have to go, she's barely alive. Leave Slade, if you don't **she will die." **At this, Robin didn't hesitate to join his comrades. _

_End Flashback_

"And I phased everyone to the hospital," Raven finished.

"You went into surgery, and the doctors removed the bullet. They weren't sure if you were going to be ok because you wouldn't wake up. We were all worried." Robin added.

"Robin was most fretful; he would not leave your side." Star piped up. At her comment Robin blushed deeply and Karigan smiled.

"I woke up, blah, blah, blah, and now we're here." Karigan finished. "But one thing I can't figure out is why Slade wanted me to be his apprentice in the first place." She mused aloud.

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Probably the same thing he always wanted." Karigan looked confused at Robin's reaction.

"Robin was Slade's apprentice once. Slade used him, making us think Robin had betrayed us." Starfire explained quietly.

"But we don't know _why_ he made me steal technology for him, or what the hell he's up to." Robin muttered angrily.

Suddenly, a loud cheer erupted from Cyborg as he pummeled Beast Boys character into the ground, making Karigan jump slightly-she had forgotten they were even there. Then a question came to her mind.

"What exactly are we going to do for me to be able to control my powers?" Karigan asked Raven, who had begun reading again. The dark girl looked up from her book.

"It will be easier to show you. Follow me." She replied, getting up and heading for the door. Karigan trailed behind, curious beyond reason. Robin sighed and stood up.

"I'll make some lunch."

Raven lead Karigan to the roof, where a number of different things were positioned. The assortment of items looked mainly to belong to Beast Boy; a joke book or two, an extremely thin cookbook for vegetarians, and a mechanical monkey with mini-cymbals attached to its hands. (It's the little, annoying clapping monkey from 'Fear Itself'! Disclaimer: I don't own the little, annoying clapping monkey!)

"Um, won't Beast Boy be missing his things?" Karigan asked Raven. The bird just shrugged.

"I won't"

A few feet from BB's things was a table covered in candles; and next to it stood several pillows on poles-posing as targets.

"We're going to start with the basics; what makes you mad. We already know Slade does; now we need to find different triggers. After that, using your fire powers to light the candles. From there we move to making objects fly; that's where Beast Boys crap comes in." Raven smiled wickedly at the thought of some of BB's stuff being chucked off the roof. "Next step: attacking the pillows with missiles and fire, and then on to fighting me." She finished, watching Karigan take all of this in. The new Titans member grinned.

"When do we start?"

so, it took 8ight chapters for Karigan to finally join the team…anyhoo so you likey? That's spifty, so now ya'll know what happened the other night. Oh, and yeah, I actually do want six fingers sometimes…but anyhoo, that was the long chapter 8ight, and now that I think about it, it was fairly boring…to me at least, the next two are going to be much better…-winks-teehee. I've officially finished the first chapter of the sequel…and it is still coming along slow…but I know how it's gonna end, and there will be some…well, I can't tell you now can I? so go review, and no little part this time either…I'm feeling evilish…so review please!

P.S-yeah, I no, Raven talked a lot but too bad, she's got a voice and in this story it's put to a good use. (tho not as good as insulting Beast Boy…)

P.s.S- if ya'll have seen that snuggles commercial with that one lady going around missing that scent and she comes up on the talking bear…well Karigan kinda looks like her, hair and eyes and such, but only a 15 year old version…rough idea-ish…


	9. Punish or Protect?

Heeloo everybody and welcome to the next-to-last chapter of 'Mere Memory'! just to tell you, this chapter is fairly short…I think…but anyhoo. Not much to say here, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…see? Nothin new…oh, and I don't own Hoobastank's 'The Reason' either…

* * *

**Mere Memory**

**Chapter 9ine: Protect or Punish

* * *

**

The next few days passed with no sight of sound of Slade. Karigan was progressing greatly in her power-study with Raven. On the first day, she found that betrayal and any form of discrimination were other triggers of her anger, and therefore powers. Once she was able to tap into her powers regularly, lighting the candles had been particularly easy; and the same case with Beast Boys possessions. What Karigan was really hung up on was using fire and telekinesis at the same time. She even almost hit Raven once with the little clapping monkey. One day, much to the surprise of both of them, Starfire came up to the roof and told Karigan about her 'Righteous Fury'. "I think of my friends being harmed by the enemy." Star had explained, and that had actually helped Karigan acquire more control.

Karigan never saw much of the rest of the Titans, but that was due to the constant training with Raven. When she did receive breaks, they never seemed to be around; and whenever she tried finding them and excited Star would usher her back up to the roof without so much as a word. Karigan figured they were up to something, and that they were being incredibly sneaky about it.

* * *

Raven had given her a break, and Karigan knew exactly what she was going to do; find the rest of her teammates. But even before she could do that they all found her and practically dragged her to her room.

"Guys, what is it?" she demanded, stopping in her tracks.

"We got a surprise!" Beast Boy answered in a sing-song voice. That must've been the cue, because Cyborg opened her door as Karigan turned around. Her jaw dropped and then she smiled broadly. While Karigan had been training, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and occasionally Starfire had re-done Karigan's room. Nothing was burnt or damaged by water, the walls were the colour of rust, and somehow all of her things had ended up there too. Karigan was rendered speechless as she stepped into her room.

"Star wanted to paint the walls pink, but we figured that wasn't your colour." Robin explained, smiling as well. "Cyborg and Beast Boy picked up your stuff from your old room. If there's anything missing, we can retrieve it later." Karigan still had a huge grin plastered on her face, and was practically insane with happiness.

"Thanks guys." Then she did something no one had expected-hugged all of them, including Raven, since she had helped keep her out of her room. And her hugs made Starfire's run for their money.

"You're welcome." Robin replied.

"Hey man, we just helped; it was all Robin's idea." Cyborg stated. Karigan's smile grew, and the Boy Wonder blushed a variety of shades of crimson. Suddenly, out of the blue, Karigan's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Anyone up for pizza?" she asked, closing the door to her newly finished room.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted, "Meat lovers all the way!" he added, sprinting downstairs.

"Dude! Vegetarian here!" Beast Boy yelled, changing into cheetah and sprang after him. The remaining Titans could hear them arguing over tofu or all meat. Raven rolled her eyes and floated after them. Starfire then flew off shouting something about putting mustard on top. Karigan made a face.

"We better get down there before World War III starts." Robin nodded in agreement and they both ran downstairs.

Later that night after pizza, video games, and a movie, Karigan lay in bed stared at the ceiling. Her mother's funeral was tomorrow. (yeah…I kinda forgot about Andrea until now…oops) She didn't expect many people to show up, mostly her mom's friends from work, and her aunt and two cousins. _Joy, this'll be a pleasant time. Seeing dear, old Aunt Pegg again. _Karigan and her aunt didn't get along, at least not since she accidentally set alight her couch and almost burned Peggs house down.

Then it was back to training. No news from or about Slade in three days was not good news. "He's planning, regrouping, waiting." She had told Robin the other day. "He won't wait long, just long enough for us to prepare, then he'll draw us out with some diversion. He _wants_ a challenge." "And he'll get one." Was Robin's response. But for Slade to have the challenge he wanted, Karigan needed to train more, and she knew he wouldn't wait much longer.

"Oh well…" she sighed, rolling onto her side. _What will come, will come, _she thought as her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Karigan was correct in thinking that not a lot of people would attend her mother's funeral. She was also right about her aunt; she was _very_ cool with Karigan. The service was short and simple, and lasted probably only an hour. Through the whole thing Karigan was numb, even though her emotions were under control. But she didn't let on sad hour ruin her whole day. Andrea was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As soon as Karigan got home she changed and headed to the roof to meet Raven. Today she'd push herself to be able to master fire and moving objects at the same time. After a few hours of grueling practice and failed attempts, she was finally able to do just that. Raven suggested they take a break, so Karigan went downstairs for some food. She also took the chance to ask Robin if she could borrow a few of his bird-a-rangs. He didn't ask any questions but gave her a puzzled look along with his useful weapons. Karigan quickly thanked him and hurried back to the roof to present her idea to Raven. She planned on equipping the bird-a-rangs with flame to do more damage, and considering she had no clue how to throw them, just use her mind to throw them. Raven liked the idea and told Karigan to go for it. The new Titan mastered that quickly and soon the pillows on stick were reduced to piles of ash.

Raven announced to Karigan that she was ready to proceed to the next level; fighting her.

"Enemies won't go easy on you and neither will I." Karigan nodded and they began. Their battle went on for hours, each taking breaks at irregular intervals. Karigan was doing fairly well for a beginner, at least she wasn't seriously injured or dead yet. Finally, after night fell, Raven called it quits and said they'd continue this tomorrow. Karigan agreed, but stayed on the roof.

The night was cool, but too cool, and breezy. She sat on the edge of her new home looking over the bay below and the sparkling city in the distance. Karigan heard the door to the roof open and footsteps approaching her. Robin sat down next to her, secretly admiring her beauty. The light breeze wafted her charcoal hair in the air. The waning moon hanging in the night sky gave her an ethereal glow. They were both silent for some time, unspoken words weighing heavy in the air. Finally, Karigan brought to the surface what had been troubling her for the last few days.

"He won't stay in prison. He _will _escape." Robin nodded solemnly.

"I know." Then Karigan continued.

"We're going to have to kill him." She finished in a monotone voice, her set face showing no emotion. For awhile, Robin kept silent, fighting a battle of wills within him. Karigan waited patiently, knowing he was struggling with the idea; and she could almost hear him speaking. _Titans protect, not punish._ That was exactly what he was thinking. "Yes." Deep down he knew that it would always narrow down to this, but he didn't expect someone else to come to terms with this before him. He finally made up his mind.

_I found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you._

Karigan sighed and stood up, beginning to head for the door. But she stopped halfway, her heart telling her to stay, her head telling her to go. _It's been two years since Jake…time to move on._ So she made up her mind, and went back to Robin and sat down next to him, but a little bit closer.

_I found a reason to show  
__A side of me you didn't know  
__A reason for all that I do  
__And the reason is you.

* * *

_

gah…the only part of this chapter I had in mind was the last little bit with Karigan and Robin. But I figured you people needed to know what else made her mad and such…but anyhoo, another filler chapter…but the next one is gonna be _very_ good, I promise. And it's the last chapter too…poo...-cries-the sequel is prolly gonna be very angsty, among other things…teehee. Wonder if I'll get anyone to cry… right there, I could be lying about it being sad, you just never know now do ya? BLAHA! Yeah, I know the song in here was only a wee lil bit, but it fits, and the rest of it didn't, so if you don't likey, well too badey! Evil rules…please review…krakr out…!


	10. Final Confrontation

Hiya everyone and welcome to the last chapter of Memories! (yeah, i changed the title...YET again)–bawls- WAAH! But anyhoo, thanks again Lain for reviewing, and you really have to update sooner rather than later! But anydiddlydoo, not much new here….again…onto the last chapter!-cries in corner-

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I own the plot and the spiffy shows I taped! And I also don't own _Haunted_ by Evanescence…

WARNING: I truly suck at battle scene thingys…you have been warned…

* * *

**Mere Memory**

**Chapter Ten: Final Confrontation

* * *

**

Slade was bored, and he was tired of waiting. Karigan _was_ alive, and now he knew it for sure. Hacking into hospital records was about as easy as turning on a computer. (ok, maybe for him…) He had found that she had been admitted, treated, and released in one day. _She must have healing abilities. I aimed to kill, and that's exactly what would've happened._ Now his plan was set, and it just needed to be put into action. He would take down the Teen Titans, all six of them. This was his day.

* * *

Karigan had had gotten out of the shower a mere five minutes before the alarm rang and Robin yelled for everyone to get downstairs. 

"It's Overload," he said as soon as they were all together. "Slade can't be far away. Be on the watch. Titans Go!" Overload was on rampage at a closed down factory just outside of the city. _Perfect place for Slade…_Karigan thought. "He's drawing us out." She said out loud.

Robin turned to her, "And out we come."

When they arrived at the factory, Slade was no where to be found, but where Overload had been was evident. The plans had changed; each Titan knew what to do-kill or be killed. This time though, they would search by themselves, the building was too large to search to a good extent in pairs. They all knew the drill, that hadn't changed. Any sight of Slade, contact everyone, and buy some time.

"He will be easier to take down with all of us there." Robin had stated earlier. But know they all parted, scouring the many levels, passages, twists and turn for and sign of Slade. Star's starbolt illuminated the passage in an eerie green glow as she went, but finding nothing at the moment. Cyborg's shoulder light found cobwebs in corners and dust-covered floorboards, but no Slade either. The same circumstances surrounded everyone else's searching, all except Slade. He was on the trail of a Titan, and by the looks of the fiery glow on the walls, he believed that Titan to be Karigan. She was the only one he wanted to take down personally, save Robin. His mechanical minions would distract them long enough for him to blow the entire building. _I need to lure her into a room where the reset of he annoying friends can't find her…_Slade mused, forming a plan in his head. At the fork ahead, Karigan couldn't decide which passage to take, but finally decided right since it was darker. Slade was right behind her and she had no idea. He took advantage of this, and when she turned right, he went left, making enough noise for her to follow.

Karigan turned around, startled. She had heard footsteps leading away, left, though she wasn't sure whose they were. Slowly, Karigan walked down the dimly-lit corridor, now hearing footsteps, distinctively louder, in the distance. Since she wasn't sure if the person ahead was Slade or not, she hadn't notified the rest of the team yet. So she cautiously proceeded into the unknown.

The others had seen no sign of Slade, but Robin had found Overload. Coincidentally, and luckily for Robin, Cyborg entered the large room where Robin and Overload were form another entrance. The two teammates fought together to bring down the electric villain.

"Still no sign of him?" Robin asked after Overload had been beaten into submission.

Cyborg shook his head. "Haven't heard anything from anyone else either." Robin sighed, placing his bo-staff back in his belt.

"No news isn't good news, he's still here. Keep searching, I'll check the next level down." The half-robot nodded and the team members parted.

Now Karigan was frustrated; the person she had been tracking seemingly disappeared. The passage ahead now spilt into three different directions; left, right, or straight. She was about ready to go down the left one when the soft 'whoosh' of opening doors met her ear. Karigan whirled around and stared up the hall. Heart thumping loudly in her chest, Karigan wandered ahead, never once thinking it might be a trap.

Slade was ecstatic. Karigan was falling prey to his plan so magnificently that he thought nothing could possibly go wrong. He waited silently in the shadows of a room, knowing she would find him.

The hallway was silent, the footsteps gone, but Karigan found a door. Quite possibly _the_ door the person she was in pursuit of went in. The doors opened with the same soft 'whoosh' and she warily stepped in, the thought of contacting the rest of her team never crossing her mind. The room was dimly lit with one swinging light bulb, making the shadows appear restless. There sat about a dozen shipping barrels to one side, and nothing else. Karigan snuffed out her makeshift flashlight and began searching the room.

"No one's over there." A silky voice came from the shadows, a voice she knew all too well. Karigan whipped around and beheld Slade stepping from the shadows. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled out her communicator, ready to call for her friends. Slade's eye narrowed and he lunged for the communicator, knocking it from her hand and smashing it under his boot. Karigan stepped back in surprise and her eyes contracted in anger.

"Don't go calling your little friends yet. I will deal with them later. But right now, the fun has just begun." Slade said menacingly, advancing towards Karigan.

* * *

Robin's communicator beeped and he pulled it out, seeing Cyborg's face on the screen, and he looked worried. 

"Did you find Slade?" Robin asked instantly. Cyborg shook his head.

"No, I've got bad news. Karigan's signal just disappeared."

"How can her signal 'just disappear'?" Robin scoffed.

"Well, the communicator-"

"The communicator, damn. Slade's got her. Shit, I should've seen this coming!" Robin exploded suddenly. "Can you locate her last position?" Cyborg nodded. "Good, get the others together and meet me on the first floor. This ends today." He added, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

"Whatever the hell you want, you_ will not get_." Karigan spat. 

"My dear, you should know by now that I get what I want, and I only want one thing right now." Slade answered, unnervingly calm.

"And what would that be?" Karigan demanded icily.

"The Teen Titans dead." Karigan looked barely shocked, but nevertheless angry.

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me  
__Still can't find what keeps me here  
__When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
__I know you're still there_

"Over my dead body." She growled. Slade seemed content with this concept.

"That can be arranged." He said pleasantly, almost as if he were talking about such a simple thing as the weather.

Karigan almost laughed out loud. "But it seems to me that you are outnumbered six to one, how can you possibly kill us all?"

"Plans, my dear, plans. But I am not outnumbered, however, but you are, 6:151." Karigan snorted.

"Six to 151? You're not talking about your robots are you? Geez and I thought you were smart. The only thing those minions of yours are good for is scrap metal; which is exactly what they will be when we're finished with them." Slade chuckled softly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. The Teen Titans will fall today, and you will be the first." He finished, again advancing on Karigan, who backed up and into the wall. She knew what she was going to do, but waited for the right moment. As soon as Slade took another step, Karigan raised a metal barrel and launched it at him. He grunted as the barrel hit him and he went flying. The angered Titan stepped away from the wall into the middle of the room and Slade stood up. Before she had time to react he attacked.

_Watching me, wanting me,  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Fearing you, loving you,  
__I won't let you pull me down_

Karigan dodged his punch at her shoulder and landed her own across his mask. That had little effect on him and he hit her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Karigan staggered back, trying to catch her breath, but Slade knocked her feet out from under her and she went crashing to the ground. She knew, however, what he was going to do next. When his foot came racing towards her, Karigan caught it in mid-kick, twisted it sharply, and Slade also fell to the floor. Karigan quickly scrambled to her feet and chucked another barrel at him, but Slade rolled to the side and it smashed against the concrete floor.

Slade stood up with relative ease, "Very good Karigan, but not good enough." He said before lunging at her again. Karigan stepped to the side as Slade's hand hit the wall instead of her. Before she could knee him in the stomach, Slade popped out his elbow and hit her square in the eye. He sent another punch that hit Karigan and sent her flying into the wall behind her. Karigan was kneeling on the ground when Slade's shadow ran over her. He reached down, grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her to her feet. She didn't struggle, knowing very well that would kill her faster. (OoO I got this next part from 'Enough'. It's a pretty good movie, but there's this humongous asshole who thinks he gets whatever he wants...) Instead, Karigan lifted her left arm, turned her body a bit, and her arm down on Slade's. He instantly let go of her out of reflex and she punched him in the face. Slade backed up a step, and Karigan leaned up against the wall, jumped and kicked him in the chest with all her might. That sent him soaring backwards, but he had another plan. Before Karigan could take another step the gun was out and aimed for her head.

* * *

"Were you able to locate her last position?" Robin asked hastily. Cyborg nodded. 

"Yeah, some room on the third floor. Here, I'll program it into your communicator." Robin handed it to him and Cyborg programmed Karigan's coordinates. When he half-machine finished, Robin turned to the rest of the team.

"Only one thing, bri-"

"Uh, dudes, dudettes," Beast Boy interrupted. They all turned to where he was pointing and saw miniature army of Slade's robots.

"This should be fun." Raven commented sarcastically. Cyborg turned to Robin.

"Hey man, go get Kari. We'll handle this lot." The Boy Wonder nodded and sprinted off as Cyborg changed his arm into his sonic cannon.

_Hunting you, I can smell you-alive  
__Your heart pounding in my head_

_Damn, he knows. I can't heal myself if I'm dead._ Karigan knew she had to act fast. Behind Slade, a packaging barrel lifted into the air.

"You will be dead before that container gets near me." Slade said steadily, the gun still aimed at her forehead. The targeted girl's eyes narrowed in frustration. Karigan finally decided that surprise and rash acting were her best chances at survival. She lunged and Slade fired; he missed and Karigan kicked the gun out of his hand. The attack startled Slade, but he quickly recovered, seized her ankle, twisted it, and she fell to the floor. Karigan called out to the gun laying a few feet away with her powers and it slid into her hand. She held it in the air in front of her, ready to shoot, and stopping Slade frozen in his tracks. He chuckled softly and Karigan stood up slowly.

"Get out of here. Leave me and my friends alone. Go drown yourself in Lake Michigan, _I don't care._ But if you come near or hurt one of my friends again, _I will kill you._" Karigan stated, shaking slightly. Slade took a step forward.

"Don't. Don't even think I won't kill you." She warned. "Go." She added, waving the gun at the door.

_Watching me, wanting me  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Saving me, raping me  
__Watching me…_

Slade's eye narrowed and he took a step back, eventually running out the door.

_Watching me, wanting me  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Fearing you, loving you  
__I won't let you pull me down_

Karigan collapsed into a dark corner with her head resting on her knees. Tears threatened to cascade down from her almond-shaped eyes. She was mentally and physically exhausted and couldn't believe she had let Slade go. Her mothers killer, the very person that threatened her friends lives, and she had just let him run away. Then she heard the doors slide apart and a person walk in. She just figured it was Slade coming to finish her off, but was surprised to hear Robin's voice.

"Kari?" he called softly, scanning the room. Karigan said nothing; she wanted to be alone, not let him find out she had failed, but yet she longed for him to find her and comfort her. Robin's footsteps echoed off the bare walls as he approached her and kneeled down next to her.

"Kari? Are you ok? What happened?" he questioned quietly. Before Karigan knew it, her head was buried in Robin's chest and she was mumbling.

"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry." Robin wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a bit moved to see so strong a person almost in tears.

"Ssh, it's ok, we'll get him later." He whispered, trying to calm her down. The toil on her heart was too much, and silent tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Karigan felt safe here, wrapped in Robin's arms, his heart beat pounding in her head, his scent filling her nostrils. She wanted to stay here like this forever, but knew they couldn't. After what seemed like the shortest amount of time, Robin's communicator beeped and he answered it.

"Is Kari ok? Did you get Slade?" Cyborg demanded, sounding worried.

Robin glanced down at the distraught girl in his arms, "Kari's gonna be fine, but-"

"Oh, shit! Beast Boy, hold him back! Star, Raven, let him have it!" In the background things could be heard blowing up and crashing about. "Hey man, you guys get down here quick, we need your help." Robin looked confused.

"What? What is it?"

"Slade." he replied and the screen turned black.

Karigan's head shot lifted from Robin's chest and she stood up quickly, anger coursing through every inch of her body. Robin's skin prickled at the power radiating from her.

"I told him to leave us alone," Karigan snarled evilly. "And he didn't listen;_ now he will pay_." And she strode out of the room, the flames of her power surrounding her whole being.

Raven could feel Karigan coming before she could see her. She told everyone telepathically to stand away from the door to everyone's left. Sure enough, the doors blew off and a figure could be seen walking towards all of them through the fiery inferno that Karigan had created. Soon she appeared, eyes crimson with fury, and charcoal hair floating about her on some invisible wind. Slade thought she had stepped from the fiery gates of the Underworld itself.

"Stand back." She ordered the Titans, who complied. There wasn't the double voice that Raven possessed when her demonic side cam out, but she nevertheless knew Karigan was not fully human.

"I told you, I _warned_ you, that if you tried to harm my friends ever again you would die. _And you didn't listen._" Karigan continued, flames dancing across her body, never harming her. Now Slade outright laughed.

"The Teen Titans don't kill." He responded maliciously. Karigan smiled wickedly.

"They do now."

That was when Slade realized his mistake; she was serious, dead serious. Karigan levitated four gas tanks and threw them at Slade from four different directions. Slade didn't even have time to move, even blink, before he was crushed. Blood splattered Karigan's face and clothes, but she didn't even flinch. In the background, Starfire gasped and Beast Boy stepped back a little.

Karigan's mind was reeling, she had killed Slade, but her loathing went deeper, and she couldn't stop her powers. It was like she was watching the actions of a murder threw their eyes. Her powers were getting wildly out of control, and what was left of Slade's body burst into flame, the smell of burning flesh reaching everyone's nostrils. Karigan fought for control, oblivious to the damage she was causing. All around her crates and metal bins were crashing into walls. Clutching her head, Karigan collapsed to her knees, and concentrated with all her mind on control, peace, happiness, being in Robin's arms again. The objects stopped flying and Karigan reigned over her emotions and powers.

Shaking her head, she stood slowly, and smiled weakly.

"Bloody hell; thank the leprechauns that's over."

* * *

Well folks, we have come to the end. I enjoyed writing this piece a lot, and even had a few weird dreams about it… I think that's when you really know you're obsessed! WOoT, go me! I have to give very special thanks to Lain for reviewing when no one else would. (when no one else was…erm…whatever…!) but anydiddlyhoo I am not coming along very well with the sequel…only two chapters. And I'm only going to post it when I have a good three chapter head start and ideas floating around in my head. Anydiddlyhoo, I had sooo much fun skwashing and burning Slade into dust…teehee! OoO don't worry, I had sugar…lotsa sugar…then again…maybe you should worry! On another note, I have come up with another idea for a totally different story, so maybe you'll be seeing it soon! Either that or yelling and beating me over the head with a pogo stick for not working on the sequel! But until then, later taters, and krakr OUT with a shout!WOoT! 


End file.
